Amnésie
by Manon76200
Summary: Et si Brian partait à New York pour le boulot comme prévu dans la saison 1 ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme cette fic sera postée, ça dépendra de son accueil.

**Amnésie**

Cela faisait 3 mois que Brian avait quitté Pittsburgh, il commençait à trouver ses marques dans New York, en clair : où boire, où draguer, où baiser.

Son appart, plus petit que le loft, ne lui donnait pas vraiment entière satisfaction, mais bon, s'il y passait 5 heures par jours, c'était bien le diable.

Il appelait régulièrement Lindsay, pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils, était déjà venu 2 ou 3 week ends pour le voir et avait appris bien sur l'agression dont avait été victime Justin.

Le gamin avait était frappé à mort par un « camarade » de classe, laissé inanimé sur le trottoir, et avait plongé dans le coma durant plusieurs semaines. Brian était passé le voir, mais la vue de ce corps immobile, dans ce lit entouré de machines l'avait tant effrayé, qu'il avait préféré tenter d'oublier... Et la vie trépidante de la ville qui ne dort pas avait repris ses droits...

Le vent glacial du Nord s'engouffrait dans la contre allée qui menait au 245 Dexter street. Brian extirpait son téléphone de la poche de son manteau.

« Oui Lindsay. Attend, je rentre là. Voilà, alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Au bout du fil, Lindsay énumérait les progrès de Guss, racontait par le détail la vie de la petite tribu.

« Au fait, Justin sort demain de l'hopital. »

« Ah. Bien, comment va-t-il ? » Brian s'ouvrait une bière.

« Physiquement ? Ça a l'air d'aller, mais il est amnésique. Tu te rends compte ? Il ne se souvient même pas de ses parents. Pauvre gamin. »

« Mm, ça va lui revenir, non ? » Demandait Brian en regardant la pluie tomber.

Et non, ça ne revenait pas du tout à Justin. Tous ces gens étrangers, qui lui faisaient des sourires, qui lui parlaient de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Cette grosse bonne femme colorée qui l'appelait « Sunshine » en lui pinçant les joues, ces gens bizarres qui le regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Et cette femme qu'il aurait dû appeler « maman ».. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser.

Et c'était quoi d'abord cette histoire comme quoi il devait porter plainte contre ce mec là... Chris Machin. Tous ces gens qui parlaient d'agression homophobe... Justin n'y comprenait rien. Tout cela n'était pas sa vie, ce n'était pas lui. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que dessiner était tout ce qui le maintenait debout, dans ce monde.

Pour le reste, il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer, il voulait fuir cet endroit qui l'oppressait.

Et un matin ,il avait pris son passeport, tout l'argent qu'il avait trouvé dans une boite à chaussure de cette chambre qui était la sienne à ce qu'il paraissait, un sac avec quelques affaires, des crayons, blocs à dessins... Et il était parti. Il avait acheté un billet pour New York. Quelle différence cela ferait d'être là bas ou ici ? Il y était tout aussi perdu, tout aussi seul. Et au moins, là bas, personne ne le saoulerait ! Prix du billet déduit, il lui était restés en poche, 450 $ vite engloutis dans un hôtel minable du Bronx où aucun robinet de fonctionnait, et où le chauffage inexistant rendait la chambre glaciale et humide. Il avait vite fallu oublier de manger 2 fois par jour, et trouver un travail.

Il avait été embauché comme plongeur dans un snack turc de west end. 4 h par jour seulement, ce qui couvrait à peine les frais de sa chambre. Le reste du temps, Justin dessinait, dessinait jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter la douleur dans sa main.

« Brian kinney ? » La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone était douce et anxieuse à la fois.

« Oui c'est moi. Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Jennifer Taylor, la maman de Justin. »

« Madame Taylor ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Le ton de Brian était ironique, il connaissait les sentiments que lui portait la mère de Justin et cet appel le surprenait. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Brian, Justin a disparu, il a quitté la maison, on a aucune trace de lui depuis 3 semaines. »

« Madame Taylor, il n'est pas chez moi, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir » Répondit l'homme.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas chez vous, comment cela pourrait-il être, mon fils est amnésique, il ne se souvient de personne. Mais enfin, il a toujours rêvé d'aller à New York, je me disais que peut-être, ça lui était resté... » Cette pauvre femme était désorientée.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Des recherches ? Où ça ? » Demanda Brian touché.

« Je ne sais pas, dans les écoles d'art, il a emporté son matériel, je ne sais pas, aidez-moi à retrouver mon fils, je vous en prie »

« Madame Taylor, rien ne dit qu'il est à New York, vous savez... ».

Justin était légalement majeur à présent, amnésique certes, mais majeur, s'il ne voulait pas donner signe de vie, libre à lui. Brian savait cependant, que ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Jennifer voulait entendre.

« Bon, envoyez moi une photo de Justin, je vais voir avec un détective Si il est à New York, il le trouvera ! »

« Merci Brian » De son coté, Jennifer en faisait autant à Pittsburgh.

Carrington & sons, maison fondée en 1965, avait pignon sur rue. Résultats rapides et discrétion étaient les piliers de son succès.

« Bien, nous avons tous les éléments, je mets mes meilleurs agents sur le coup immédiatement » Dit Peter Carrington 3ème du nom, à Brian en le raccompagnant à la porte de son bureau.

Et les semaines avaient passé, distillant au fil du temps, inquiétude, puis angoisse...

Où était Justin ? Comment vivait-il ? Brian avait quitté un garçon brillant, talentueux et plein d'avenir, il ne s'était fait aucun soucis pour lui, certain qu'il était que le jeune garçon l'oublierait très vite. Mais il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Si Carrington ne rappelait pas, c'est que Justin n'était pas à New York. Alors oui, il arrivait à Brian de rester éveillé la nuit à se demander où dormait ce petit ange. S'il était en sécurité, s'il avait faim, ou froid ?

« Allô, Monsieur Kinney ? Carrington à l'appareil, vous pouvez passer ce soir à mon bureau ? Nous avons localisé Justin Taylor, il est bien à New York ».

Brian préféra ne pas appeler Jennifer tout de suite, avant d'avoir plus de détails.

Dans le bureau de Carrington, Brian regardait les photos étalées. Justin sortant d'un hôtel délabré, entrant dans un rade crasseux, assis par terre devant des dessins alignés à même le sol.

« Voilà, c'est bien lui n'est ce pas ? » Brian acquiesça d'un signe de tête bref.

Il prit une photo, eu du mal à reconnaître l'ombre famélique et crasseuse, à mille lieues du jeune homme rayonnant qu'il avait connu.

« Alors, voici son adresse, son lieu de travail, et l'endroit où il zone pour visiblement, faire des portraits et vendre ses dessins. » Carrington tendait à Brian une feuille de papier.

« Bon travail » Dit Brian en lui serrant la main.

Voilà, sur cette feuille, il avait tous les renseignements, ses horaires, ses habitudes, son emploi du temps... Il n'y avait plus qu'à.

Le long des grilles de washington square park, Brian n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la blondeur de blé de Justin parmi les quelques autres artistes qui attendaient le client pour un portrait. Il s'approcha, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mon Dieu qu'il était pale, et maigre. Et ces lèvres gercées, ces mains rougies, ces vêtements crasseux ?

« Justin ? » Le garçon releva la tête, fixa l'homme en face de lui, cherchant à l'identifier, sans succès.

« Oui, c'est ce qui est marqué sur mon passeport. On se connait ? »

Brian n'eut aucune envie de sourire à la question même si à cet instant, il se souvenait parfaitement de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

« Disons, que oui, on s'est connus à pittsburgh » Commença Brian pour amorcer le dialogue.

« Oh, bien... Enfin vous savez, on va dire que j'ai pas toute ma tête » Répondit Justin dans un sourire.

« Vous voulez un portrait ? Je fais ça en 10 minutes. 10 $ » Justin avait saisi une feuille à dessin.

« Non merci, mais je peux te payer un café, on se pèle ici... Ça te va ? » Brian avait le sentiment que le moindre faux pas ferait fuir le jeune homme.

« Oui, ok de toutes façons de ce temps là, y a pas un touriste qui passe » Justin se relevait en rangeant ses affaires.

Dans ce café surchauffé, le jeune homme sentait ses membres se dégourdir, il retira son manteau, dévoila un corps maigre, qui fit faire une légère grimace à Brian.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Demanda celui-ci. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour avaler un énorme baggel au pastrami.

« Alors, comme ça, on se connaît de Pittsburgh ? Ça, c'est possible, mais je crois que j'ai plus d'une case de vide » Dit Justin en montrant du doigt sa tempe. Brian dut se dépêcher d'inventer quelque chose.

« Oui, j'avais vu tes œuvres à l'exposition jeunes talents l'année dernière. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Oh, on va dire que le jeune talent essaie de ne pas devenir un vieil has been » Répondait Justin en se chauffant les mains sur son grand mug de café.

« C'est pas très facile, ici, hein ? » Brian essayait de gagner sa confiance, peu à peu. Surtout ne pas lui parler de sa mère, ne pas lui parler d'un passé dont il semblait tout ignorer.

« Ouai, c'est sûr, alors comme ça, vous êtes amateur d'art ? Vous m'aviez acheté quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'avais acheté un fusain » À cet instant, Brian se souvenait que le fusain en question était un nu le représentant, il se mordit la lèvre. Mais Justin ne lui demanda rien.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la richesse, où est-ce que tu loges ? » Ça, Brian le savait parfaitement mais il attendait de voir, ce que Justin voulait lui dire... ou lui cacher.

« En fait, depuis hier, on va dire que je ne loge plus nulle part, je viens de me faire virer de mon palace » Justin avait un sourire gêné, il se rendait compte que l'homme qui était assis en face de lui avait visiblement une certaine aisance matérielle, il lui payait à manger, il lui posait des questions... Ça tournait au bizarre.

« Tu comptes dormir où ce soir ? » Demanda Brian. Oh là, Justin pensait le voir venir...

« Euh, écoutez, excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, là. Comment dire, je veux pas vous vexer, mais, je vends mes dessins, pas mon cul. Je ne suis pas gay ».

Brian interloqué et un peu vexé, répondit : « Il n'est pas question de ça bourricot, je veux juste venir en aide à un compatriote de Pittsburgh qui m'a l'air dans la merde, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas d'une main tendue, tant pis. » Et Brian fit mine de se lever.

« Bon, ça va, c'est bon, je disais ça pour être clair, vous fâchez pas, de toutes façons, vous avez raison, j'ai pas les moyens de refuser. »

« Allez, va chercher tes affaires, et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai pas 100 ans ! »

Ses affaires ? Justin n'avait que son sac avec lui.

En entrant dans son appart, Brian n'eut qu'un seul mot à dire au jeune homme.

« Pitié, va prendre une douche » Et il lui tendit une serviette, un jean et un T shirt propres.

« Bon voilà, tu ressembles à peu près à quelque chose, alors, on va se mettre d'accord, toi, tu es sur ce canapé, demain, on achète des fringues, et tu te trouves une école d'art »

« Dites... Pardon... Dis... Je peux au moins savoir ton nom ? »

« Brian, Brian Kinney » Répondit l'homme.

Justin une fraction de seconde, eut un étrange flash, l'image d'une silhouette dans la nuit, un regard perçant. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et se retint à la table.

« Hey, ho, ça va ? » Brian le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

Après une soupe chinoise commandée au traiteur, le jeune homme s'endormit d'un seul coup, dans les draps propres et chauds. Brian le regardait, observait sa respiration régulière, sa bouche...

Putain de merde, l'amnésie avait même effacé de la mémoire de cet enfant, jusqu'à son identité sexuelle. Brian se demandait dans quelle galère il était en train de se coller. Il prit son téléphone, s'isola dans sa chambre, et appela Jennifer

« Allo, madame Taylor, j'ai retrouvé Justin. Il est chez moi, en bonne santé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne venez surtout pas, je m'en occupe, je vous donnerai des nouvelles. »

Justin se réveilla vers 10 h. L'appart était désert, il y avait une odeur de café. Il se mit à visiter les lieux, touchait les rares objets, ouvrait le dressing... Et ben, c'était pas la misère ici.

Sur la table, Brian avait laissé un mot. Son adresse au travail, son numéro de portable, un double des clefs, le code de l'entrée, et une enveloppe avec de l'argent, pour acheter des vêtements.

Bizarre, tout cela était vraiment bizarre... Que lui voulait cet homme ? Pourquoi tant de sollicitude ?

Il était de Pittsburgh, ok, il le connaissait vaguement, ok, mais le fait de lui avoir acheté un dessin un jour, n'expliquait pas cette déferlante de bons sentiments. Justin décida de rester sur ses gardes.

Mais, bon, on entrait dans l'hiver, il se retrouvait au chaud, c'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour avoir des états d'âme.

Il s'habilla avec les vêtements prêtés la veille, et descendit dans la rue. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait propre, il avait le ventre plein, et chaud. Une étrange sensation de sécurité l'envahit.

Brian était arrivé au bureau, avait trié son courrier, ouvert ses mails, il détaillait les résultats d'un audit concernant une marque de céréales. Il réclama un café au stagiaire et se décida à appeler Jennifer.

« Du calme, Madame Taylor, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de venir, si Justin est parti de Pittsburgh, c'est que quelque chose le bloquait là bas ! Le mieux c'est de le laisser évoluer, il est en sécurité, je contrôle la situation. Est-ce qu'il doit être suivit par un neurologue ? Demandez à son doc de transférer son dossier médical au confrère de son choix à New York, je m'occupe du reste. Autre chose, votre fils doit-il prendre un traitement ? » Jennifer insista alors, sur le fait que Justin était sous antidépresseurs, et que ses crises de paniques pouvaient être impressionnantes. Le plus dur pour Brian, ce serait de faire en sorte que Justin se fasse suivre, sans toutefois révéler qu'il connaissait tout de sa situation. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Brian raccrocha en promettant de donner des nouvelles chaque jour. Il avait prévu de commencer sa soirée au Boys room ce soir là, il se ravisa, et décida de rentrer.

Il fut tout d'abord saisi par le bruit de rave party qui semblait venir de l'étage de son appart. Effectivement, dans le salon, la musique poussée à fond, accompagnait Justin assis en tailleur, entrain de dessiner sur la table basse. Pelle mêle au milieu de la pièce, des dessins, des crayons, des sacs, une brick géante de jus d'orange, et un pot de glace au caramel.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Hurlait Brian sans toutefois réussir à se faire entendre.

« Oh ? » Il coupa le son de la chaine. Justin releva la tête brusquement.

« Ah, t'es rentré ? Tu bosses dans quoi pour finir si tard ? » Demanda le jeune homme sans plus se préoccuper de la réponse.

Brian était décontenancé. Vraiment ? Il fallait donc se rentrer dans le crâne que le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui, n'était pas le jeune amant fou amoureux, qui lui sautait au cou en le voyant rentrer dans son loft à Pittsburgh... Celui qui voulait tout le temps baiser, qui le suivait comme son ombre, et qui par moment, réussissait à percer son armure, quand il lui donnait un large sourire, et de si doux baisers...

« Dans la pub, je travaille dans la pub » Dit-il en ramassant les vêtements jetés ça et là sur le tapis.

« Ah, tu fais vendre de la lessive ? » Railla le jeune homme.

Brian lui lança un regard noir, lui ordonna de ranger tout ce fatras et ouvrit le frigo.

« Bon, écoute, on va se mettre d'accord pour une cohabitation harmonieuse. Tu habites ici, ok, mais tu fais le ménage, tu fais les courses, la lessive, et soit tu vas à l'école, soit tu bosses ! Je pense que le deal est honnête ».

« À l' école ? Je peux pas me la payer » Rétorqua Justin.

Brian commençait à comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait continuer de mentir ainsi, en faisant semblant de ne rien connaître de la vie de Justin il allait droit dans le mur.

« Justin, je suis certain que ta mère pourra t'aider »

Le jeune homme restait interdit, le regard affolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma mère toi ? »

« Écoute, Justin, je te connais... Bien. Nous avions les mêmes amis à Pittsburgh, des potes de boites, de bars. Je connais ta mère aussi. »

« Oh... Je suppose qu'on s'est pas rencontrés par hasard alors ! » Le jeune homme commençait à sentir monter la panique.

« Non, pas vraiment, ta mère m'a appelé, pensant que je te retrouverais ici. Elle avait raison »

« C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas me traîner de force dans un avion ? »

« Non, tu ne veux pas revenir là bas. Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je sais que tu es amnésique, je sais que tu as subi une agression, et je sais que tu dois être suivi. Le deal est le suivant : ta mère ne viendra pas, personne ne t'embêtera avec un passé dont tu ne te souviens pas. Mais toi, de ton coté, tu te fais suivre par un neurologue, tu prends tes médoc, et tu vas à l'école ! Alors ? Ça te va ? »

Justin hésitait, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le froid, il ne voulait plus avoir faim... Il accepta.

Il mangèrent d'un plat de pâtes aux aubergines grillées, Brian, bu un verre de vin qu'il refusa à Justin...

« Brian ? On se connaissait d'où ? Comment ? »

Et merde...

« Tu zonais tout seul un samedi soir, je t'ai raccompagné chez toi à la sortie de boite. Et voilà, on se croisait souvent les week-end et on discutait au snack de Debbie. »

« Debbie ? Ah oui, la grosse dame avec sa perruque ? Celle qui parle fort et qui ressemble à un trav ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Brian ne pu s'empêcher de rire « Oui, voilà c'est ça ! »

« Elle est bizarre non ? » Reprit Justin.

« C'est une question d'habitude » Répondit Brian dans un sourire.

« Allez, débarrasse-moi cette table, mets tout ça au lave vaisselle, les dents, et au lit ! » Ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Curieusement, Justin obéit. Brian attendit de le savoir endormi pour enfin pouvoir sortir. Il était tôt, les meilleurs coups n'étaient pas encore en mains se dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme au premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme cette fic sera postée.

Déjà 3 semaines que Justin s'était installé dans l'appart de Brian, y rependant un bazar horripilant, une musique à rendre sourd, et une junk food des plus...Déconcertantes.

Brian n'en pouvait plus, et regrettait chaque soir en rentrant, de s'être engagé dans cette galère...

Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ce bordel d'ado. Mais il était maintenant condamné à aller baiser ailleurs, l'idée même de ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir chez lui, en la présence du gremlin qui squattait son frigo, lui coupait net sa libido.

Tout de même, Justin avait accepté de se faire suivre par un thérapeute, et n'avait pas refusé de rencontrer le neurologue recommandé. Les antidépresseurs, il faisait semblant de les prendre.

Accepté ( par piston ) à l'école des beaux arts, il suivait les cours assidument.

Ce qui énervait le plus Brian, c'était les questions que le petit posait, parce que il ne savait pas comment répondre. Avant tout était simple, Brian baisait Justin, qui le suivait comme son ombre, et acceptait toutes ses règles sans rien dire. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il n'était plus question de sexe entre eux, mais ce petit chieur le bombardait de questions !

Assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, pendant que Brian remplissait une bouilloire, le jeune homme commençait son interrogatoire.

« Sérieux ? On était vraiment potes ? »

« NON, tu me suivais comme un toutou... Nuance »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je sais moi... »

« Brian ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Des fois, j'ai des flashs »

« Ah..? » Brian s'était retourné brusquement, laissant l'eau couler dans l'évier.

Je te vois, dans une rue sombre, il y a des flaques d'eau par terre. Et aussi, des fois, j'ai une couronne sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que je fous avec une couronne sur la tête ? »

Brian coupa le robinet, s'essuya les mains. Ça suffisait comme ça.

« Bon, écoute-moi... Tu avais 17 ans quand on s'est rencontré, tu trainais un soir sur Liberty avenue. Tu sais ce que c'est que ce quartier ? »

« Non »

Brian leva les yeux au ciel...

« Le quartier gay de Pittsburgh »

« Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? »

« À ton avis ? » Brian attendait la réaction de Justin, qui bouche ouverte, attendait la suite, pétrifié.

« Donc, puisque tu veux tout savoir, je t'ai levé à la sortie du Babylone, je t'ai baisé, et après, plus moyen de me débarrasser de toi. J'ai essayé, je te jure ! Tu t'es intégré à ma bande de potes, tu as eu un Job chez la mère de Mickey, Debbie. Tu as fais ton coming out à tes parents, tu es parti de chez toi pour aller vivre chez Debbie... Et voilà. Tu as commencé à venir au Babylone toutes les fins de semaine, tu as gagné le concours du roi du Babylone, d'où la couronne... La suite, ma foi. Je ne la connais pas plus que toi. J'ai décroché mon poste à New York, un mec de ta classe t'a laissé pour mort. Chris Hobbs, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Arrête... Tu déconnes » Justin tentait de se rassurer, ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« NON JUSTIN, c'est la vérité »

Dans le fond, il semblait bien au jeune homme que Brian devait dire la vérité. À sa sortie d'hôpital, il n'avait pas voulu saisir les propos de Debbie, et sa mère était restée très discrète dès qu'il lui demandait des explications. Les paroles de Brian étaient certes brutales, mais elles avaient au moins le mérite d'être franches. Cet homme, il en était certain, était incapable de lui mentir. S'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre eux, Justin ne s'en souvenait plus, et pire encore, il ne ressentait rien de particulier à cette évocation.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec son thérapeute, et avait développé sa petite théorie personnelle sur tout ça : la batte de base ball lui avait bien remis les idées en place !

Il n'était pas gay, il en était certain. En tous les cas plus maintenant.

« Brian ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« C'était que du sexe ? Rien de plus ? »

« Non rien de plus »

Justin était rassuré, il était incapable de gérer l'émotionnel des autres, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa mère, et son amour débordant, Debbie et sa compassion envahissante. Tous ces gens dont il ne reconnaissait pas le visage, l'odeur, la voix. Alors si en plus, il avait fallu gérer un ex amant amoureux... Il avait fui Pittsburgh pour échapper à la pression, ce n'était pas pour retrouver la même à New York.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Justin dressait docilement la table du diner.

« Au fait, si tu veux ramener des mecs chez toi, te gène pas, préviens moi juste et je dégage pour la nuit. »

« Mmm, et tu irais où ? »

« Je trouverai bien une fille, non ? »

Brian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est ça, sonny boy. Pourquoi pas, ça te remettra peut-être le cerveau à l'endroit, se dit-il.

**OoO**

Depuis cette dernière discussion, si Brian s'était senti libéré de dire la vérité sur leurs réels rapports avant l'agression et l'amnésie de Justin, le jeune homme, lui, était assez perturbé. Il avait beau afficher une attitude zen face à la sexualité de son hôte, il n'en demeurait pas moins que depuis cette mise au point, il veillait à garder une certaine distance et évitait soigneusement les situations équivoques, ou ambiguës. Pas de douche en la présence de Brian, et quelque chose sur le dos pour dormir. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

D'un autre coté, il fallait bien reconnaître que la plupart du temps, ils se voyaient très peu, Brian partant très tôt, et rentrant très tard. Rares étaient les occasions, ne serait-ce que de dîner ensemble. Mais les quelques fois où cela se produisait, Justin reconnaissait qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec ce drôle de mec, qui le faisait rire.

Ce soir là justement, Brian posait sur la table basse du salon, un plateau venant tout droit du traiteur italien.

« Alors ? Tes projets pour ce soir ? Je t'ai dit que les miens étaient assez chargés, non ? »

« Ah, oui... En clair faut que je dégage. » Répondit Justin en souriant.

« C'est comme tu le sens, si tu veux te joindre à la fête. Pas de problème »

« Arrête tes conneries, Kinney. C'est bon, je débarrasse le plancher »

En quittant l'appart, Justin n'aima pas cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentit, il la chassa aussitôt, plutôt que de chercher à la comprendre.

Alors, bon, trouver un club un vendredi soir, c'était pas infaisable, il avait 50 $ en poche, de quoi payer au moins un verre et un dîner à une fille !

Le Big apple était l'endroit où il fallait être quand on avait 20 ans à New York... Et qu'on était hétéro. Justin s'était dit que tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu'il teste son pouvoir de séduction...

Allons-y.

**OoO**

Brian mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue.. Autrement dit, il changeait pour la 5ème fois de top et opta pour un débardeur noir, sous sa veste de cuir. Ça marchait à tous les coups, ça en devenait si prévisible...

Le boys room était bondé, ce soir, quelques nouvelles têtes que Brian cibla aussitôt dont un grand brun aux cheveux très courts, partir à l'abordage lui prit moins de 30 secondes... Et conclure fut l'affaire d'une danse. Le type avait un cheveu sur la langue ( Brian se garda bien d'en identifier la provenance ), s'appelait Rob ( ils s'appellent tous comme ça ) et n'était pas sortie de Harvard. Mais il avait un cul d'enfer, et l'attrait de la nouveauté.

« Waw... C'est classe chez toi. »

Et con en plus ! Tu parles que c'était classe, 3 meubles achetés à l'aveugle, histoire de ne pas foutre ses fringues dans des cartons.

Bon on était pas là pour discuter chiffons, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Si tous ces mecs pouvaient au moins se taire !

**OoO**

Elle était charmante la demoiselle prénommée Jade ( mwai, Justin avait un doute sur le prénom. Les filles ont le don de s'inventer des trucs exotiques pour faire genre ). Elle parlait pour 2, ce qui tombait plutôt bien. Oui, Justin dansait très bien, oui, un artiste c'est géniaaaaaal, oui, bien sûr, il ferait son portrait.

« Alors ? Chez toi ou chez moi ? » On ne peut pas dire que Justin avait le choix.

Le studio de « Jade » était propre et bien chauffé, ils burent un thé pour se détendre. Le garçon se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, un étau commençait à serrer ses tempes.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Jade avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Si si, ça va passer »

Non, ça ne passait pas. Justin avait de brusques flashs dans la tête, des images surgies de nulle part, lui, sous une douche nu, avec Brian lui savonnant le dos. Puis, encore Brian le faisant tourner sur une piste de danse... Sa bouche... Ses yeux...

Putain de merde. Qu'elles s'en aillent ces foutues images. Justin n'en voulait pas. Il se frottait les yeux, appuyait ses mains sur ses tempes, voulait chasser cette musique « High school, High school confidential... » Merde, merde...

Il fallait se concentrer, Jade l'avait invité chez elle pour une seule raison. Elle commençait à l'embrasser. Justin cherchait des sensations qui ne venaient pas... Ou plutôt si elles venaient... Le visage de Brian s'imposait à lui, implacable.

« Casse-toi Kinney, laisse-moi tranquille » Justin avait parlé tout haut. Jade prenait peur. C'était bien sa veine ça, tiens, se lever le mec le plus craquant du club pour se retrouver avec un ramoné du bocal.

« Écoute, tu n'as pas l'air bien là. on remet ça à une autre fois ? » Jade avait certes envie de faire l'amour, mais avait aussi un solide instinct de survie. Et là... Elle ne le sentait pas du tout, blondinet.

« Désolé, Jade, oui, excuse, il faut que je rentre ».

**OoO**

Putain, même le froid de ce mois de janvier n'arrivait pas à lui remettre les idées en place. Justin avait très mal à la tête, une douleur insoutenable, et merde. Il n'était que 01h, à cette heure, Brian n'avait sûrement pas encore viré son ou ses coups du soir. Mais bon, Il n'allait tout de même pas coucher dehors. Tant pis, ça gueulerait sûrement un coup et puis... Il mettrait des boules quiès et dormirait au chaud.

Chaque marche qui menait à l'appart faisait résonner ces pas dans son crâne au bord de l'explosion, il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte, se faufila direct dans la salle de bain pour aller y vomir ses 2 bières.

« Si tu te lèves que des thons, normal que tu dégueules après, bonhomme, t'aurais dû te joindre à nous. » Brian était là devant lui, une serviette autours de ses reins... En sueur, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Le pauvre visage livide de Justin lui fit stopper net ses sarcasmes.

« Hé là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe l'artiste ? Tu as avalé quoi ? » Brian pensait à des ecstas, des trucs de merde qui circulent souvent.

« Rien, c'est ces putains de migraines »

« Tu as pris tes cachets ? Tu en as pour ça, non ? »

« Oui, oui dans mon sac » Terrassé par la douleur, Justin eu besoin de l'aide de Brian pour rejoindre son lit.

« Il dit quoi le neuro ? »

« Je m'en fous »

« Ok ok. Allez, avale, et dors ! » Brian tendait le verre d'eau et les 2 cachets.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu fais du baby-sitting ? T'as un fils ? » La remarque de Rob planté nu devant la porte de la chambre vexa considérablement Brian. Son fils ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce mec était décidément trop con. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être affublé d'un micro pénis... Soirée de merde !

« Dégage, prend tes fringues et dégage de là, on a fini. »

« Hé. Je peux rester m'occuper du mignon si tu veux, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Fous le camp de là. Casse-toi »

« Fallait me le dire que les bébés c'était ton genre, j'aurais pas perdu mon temps. Pour un vendredi soir, merci, une malheureuse pipe et salut ? Super la soirée... Tu veux me rendre service, oublie-moi » Vociférait le brun à Brian.

« Brian, dis-lui d'arrêter de gueuler comme ça, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal » Justin accrochait sa main au bras de Brian.

« T'as entendu ? La ferme. Tu connais la sortie... Je te raccompagne pas, Robert ! » Le ton de Brian était ironique.

« Dommage, je l'aurais bien soigné moi, ton petit cœur. Il est trop mignon » Rob finissait de se rhabiller, Brian le poussa sèchement hors de l'appart.

Justin se tordait sur son lit, se balançant d'un coté puis de l'autre, trouvait qu'il y avait trop de lumière alors qu'il régnait une douce pénombre. Brian fila sous la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette, puis se coucha dans son lit, se releva pour en changer brusquement les draps. Il s'alluma un joint qu'il fuma les yeux clos.

04 h du mat, de drôles de bruits le réveillèrent. On aurait dit que des gens parlaient dans la pièce d'à coté. Brian se leva...

Justin semblait parler tout seul, ses mains battant la couverture, son rêve ressemblait à un cauchemar. Brian ne comprenait pas le sens de ses phrases qui sortaient dans un charabia incompréhensible. Il regardait le jeune homme s'agiter. D'un seul coup celui-ci releva le buste en criant les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, en nage.

« Ho, hooooooo, c'est un cauchemar Justin, tu es réveillé, tout va bien. C'est moi Brian. »

« Brian ? » Justin n'était pas connecté visiblement, il avait penché la tête et regardait fixement le bracelet dont l'homme ne se séparait jamais. Il approcha sa main, pour caresser les coquillages, demanda si en y collant son oreille, il allait y entendre la mer. Puis il se rendormit, la tête sur le poignet de Brian qui très inconfortablement installé, hésita très très longtemps, avant de se dégager de cette étreinte... Le souffle à nouveau régulier du jeune homme l'autorisa à retourner dormir dans sa chambre.

**OoO**

C'est le bruit métallique de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent qui força Brian à ouvrir un œil vers 11 h.. Bordel, il y avait un rat coincé dans les placards ou quoi ?

Le temps de se lever, de passer son jean et de se massacrer les orteils dans le pied de la table basse du salon.. et il analysa la situation : Justin était entrain de mettre à sac, le plan de travail de la cuisine !

« Ah salut ! Déjà levé ? »

« J'ai le choix ? Non mais tu entends le bordel que tu fous ? Un samedi aux aurores ? »

« Oh, ça va, aux aurores, pousse pas. Il est 11 heures ? Tu tiens plus le coup pépé ? »

S'il n'avait pas eu ce mal de crâne lancinant, Brian aurait volontiers botté le cul de ce jeune effronté... Mais là, il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce vacarme cesse.

« Tu comptes mettre le blender en route ? Oui ? Alors oublie, sinon, je te passe par la fenêtre en même temps que lui » Maugréa-t-il en débranchant l'appareil.

« Et bien, t'es gracieux quand tu dessaoules... » S'esclaffa le garçon en se rabantant sur le presse agrumes.

« Je ne dessaoule pas ! Petit con.. »

« Okkkkkkkkkkkk, tu veux manger ? Ou boire quelque chose ? »

Brian admettait, que ça sentait rudement bon...

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des œufs brouillés aux champignons, tu en veux ? Avec un café ? »

Un grognement en guise d'acquiescement, Brian s'installa en face de Justin.

Muet et renfrogné, il mangeait le regard baissé sur son assiette. Justin, qui commençait à connaître le fonctionnement de son ainé, se gardait bien de prononcer le moindre mot, il fallait attendre ! Attendre, que la bête émerge lentement, et que le maitre des lieux décide d'engager une conversation civilisée... Ça pouvait prendre quelques minutes comme... Quelques jours, pensa le jeune homme en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Brian, qui avait capté ce léger rictus...

« Rien, enfin, si, je suis désolé pour cette nuit... Je t'ai cassé l'ambiance. Mais, j'ai pas pu faire autrement... »

« C'est bon, oublie. Alors elle t'a pris quand ta migraine ? Avant, ou après avoir baisé ton coup ? »

Alors ça, c'était pile poil la conversation que Justin ne voulait pas avoir... Et surtout pas avec Brian.

« Ça te regarde pas Kinney... » Cracha-t-il en servant le café.

« Donc, t'as pas baisé... Taylor » La franche ironie dans la voix de Brian énervait le jeune homme. Justin fronçait les sourcils, fuyait le regard d'aigle inquisiteur que lui lançait Brian...

Chacun s'absorba dans ses lectures, mangeant désormais sans un mot.

Et il y eu cette étrange petite manœuvre, insignifiante, d'un Brian amorçant à peine son geste vers la salière, et d'un Justin qui lui tendit sans un regard. Quelque chose de familier et de curieusement... Habituel. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces petits riens quotidiens, que seuls les couples peuvent avoir. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, un peu gênés, embarrassés de cette intimité évidente.

« Brian ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On a habité ensemble ? »

« Non, pas vraiment... »

« C'est pas une réponse... OUI, ou NON ?» Justin ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il attendait de la franchise, il attendait que le voile se lève, même si les réponses pouvaient, ne pas lui plaire.

« Oui, enfin, c'était une sorte d'arrangement avec ta mère »

« Avec ma mère ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes, Taylor... T'es quand même bizarre. Tu veux pas entendre parler de Pittsburgh, de ton passé de ta famille alors qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier avec tes questions ? »

« J'ai des espèces de flashs... Des images qui me reviennent, ''tout le temps''. Et tu vois, tu en es le centre. Alors, j'essaie de comprendre. Tu m'as dit qu'on avait juste baisé comme ça, c'est tout... C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Et ? » Brian commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation ..

« Et... Qu'est-ce que je foutais à habiter chez toi ? »

« Tu faisais comme maintenant, tu squattais... A croire que c'est une habitude chez toi ! »

« Admettons Kinney, sauf que cette fois, c'est bien toi qui es venu me chercher ? Non ? »

Putain... Brian le savait, il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin là, ça allait être la journée la plus casse couilles de ce mois de février... il le sentait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter et vous remercier de votre soutient. Merci à tous les reviewers. **

Un week-end d'hiver ensoleillé s'ouvrait devant les 2 étranges colocataires, et Brian avait décidé que rien, et surtout pas les questions incessantes de Justin, ne viendrait perturber ce break attendu.

« Dis voir, l'artiste, au lieu de me saouler avec ton babil post pubère, que dirais-tu du Guggenheim? Tu y es déjà allé ? »

Non, Justin n'avait pas encore eu le temps, ni l'argent, d'aller visiter le temple de l'art moderne. Il en rêvait, mais les tickets étaient hors de prix, lui qui n'avait jamais plus de 3 $ en poche !

La question à peine posée, Justin était déjà dans ses chaussures, bonnet rivé sur le front, écharpe au cou..

« Bon alors ? On y va ? »

Alors, il fallut tout voir, les collections de Manet, de Cézanne, puis descendre pour la galerie Andy Warhol, l'enfant prodige de Pittsburgh... Justin était comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, il commentait toutes les toiles, s'extasiait, doutait de lui, s'interrogeait sur son avenir, sur son art.

Brian écoutait en silence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser à la passion de Justin, non pas qu'il fut indifférent à son talent indéniable, mais avant qu'il quitte Pittsburgh pour New York, il pensait surtout à baiser Justin... Après tout, il l'avait d'abord connu avec autre chose dans la main qu'un pinceau...

C'est en s'attardant devant les photos de Robert Mapplethorp, qu'il se souvint du portrait que Justin avait fait de lui. Le jeune homme regardait un cliché en noir et blanc, un splendide dos d'homme nu. Il observait les jeux d'ombres le sourcil froncé.

« Justin... Ce n'est qu'une photo, n'importe qui peut appuyer sur le bouton et rendre ça. Toi, tu dessines. Et tu as beaucoup de talent ! »

« Hum. Brian ? Tu as le dessin que tu m'as acheté ? »

« Oui, il doit être dans un carton quelque part »

« J'aimerais le voir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bon, allez, ça suffit pour la culture, on va manger »

C'est dans un tea room Ashkénaze qu'il se réfugièrent à la nuit tombée. Justin chipotait son assiette de blinis/saumons aneth.

« Mange ! »

« Brian. Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi? »

« Un sacré petit casse couille ! MANGE ! »

« Je suis amnésique, pas débile, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, tu fuies mes questions, elles te gênent. Tu n'es pas obligé de me garder chez toi... Et tu le fais quand même. Je te pourris un peu la vie, je perturbe tes habitudes, on a pas grand chose en commun, et tu pourrais facilement me renvoyer chez ma mère... Alors quoi ? Explique ! »

« T'as pas changé toi... Tu lâches rien, Sunshine ! »

Ce surnom fit frissonner le jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux un instant, aveuglé par un flash...

« J'ai pas d'explications à te donner, je le fais, parce que j'en ai envie, et le jour où tu me feras trop chier, tu dégages, c'est simple. Maintenant, mange ce putain de saumon et ferme la 2 minutes ! »

La neige commençait à tomber quand ils sortirent de la salle surchauffée. Brian proposa un verre dans un bar à 2 blocks de là.

« C'est quoi, le genre du bar ? » S'inquiéta Justin.

« Tu crains pour ta vertu l'artiste ? »

Justin haussa les épaules avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar « Midnight express », une espèce de rade qui voulait se donner un genre 'pub respectable', mais dont les habitués n'étaient visiblement là que pour guetter la chair fraîche.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour qu'un Teddy colossal vienne tourner autours de Justin. Celui-ci faisait mine de ne se rendre compte de rien, et dissertait sur la prochaine expo du Guggen, histoire de se donner une contenance, et de ne pas laisser à Brian le plaisir de le voir paniquer et rougir. Mais le Teddy insistait, s'approchait dangereusement, touchait le dos de Justin.

« Oh on se calme pépé ! C'est bon là, tu n'as pas compris ? Il n'est pas intéressé ! » Asséna Brian, tout en ôtant brutalement la main de l'homme.

« C'est parce qu'il a pas encore essayé le chérubin » Insista le dragueur obstiné, en tentant d'embrasser le cou du jeune homme.

« C'est bon dégage maintenant ! » Brian s'était levé repoussant violemment l'homme contre le bar.

Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt en lui décrochant un coup dans l'arcade qui fit tomber Brian sur le sol carrelé.

« Brian ! » Justin se précipita sur son aîné à terre, sonné et en sang.

Le Teddy maîtrisé et expulsé par le barman, se mit à vociférer des insultes où il était question de petit allumeur, et de son mec qui jouait avec le feu...

« Allez, viens Brian. On rentre »

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux dans le taxi, l'arcade de Brian saignait, son nez aussi.

Justin baissa les stores de l'appartement, puis, vint s'asseoir à coté de Brian sur le canapé, une boite à pharmacie posée à coté de lui.

« Lève la tête, regarde moi ! Et ben, il t'a pas raté monsieur muscle. Ton père t'a pas appris à jauger l'adversaire avant de te lancer ? » Brian fit une grimace en souriant. La lèvre aussi était atteinte.

« Doucement, fais doucement ! »

Le garçon tamponnait avec prudence les petits plaies, enlevait sa main dès que Brian grimaçait.

« T'es chochotte quand même, laisse moi faire, on ne va jamais y arriver, là ! »

« Dis donc, c'est tous les remerciements que j'aie pour avoir sauvé ton honneur menacée ? Merci, la prochaine fois tu te démerdes » Répliqua Brian.

« Y aura pas de prochaine fois, je traîne pas dans les bars à PD, moi ! »

« T'as pas toujours dit ça Sunshine ! Il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes un peu »

Brian avait posé sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme.

« Brian arrête ça tout de suite s'il te plaît »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Non, je suis pas gay, c'est tout, je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Bien sûr... » Le visage de Justin, concentré sur l'arcade de Brian était à quelques centimètres de lui...

Le jeune homme avait l'esprit embué, Dieu que cet homme l'attirait, il se sentait si proche, si incroyablement à sa place en cet instant. Passer le petit tampon de gaz sur la lèvre meurtrie, délicatement, lentement, se rapprocher... L'embrasser...

Non, non. Tout ça était derrière lui. Il fallait enfouir tous ces putains de souvenirs de leurs corps mêlés. Justin se leva brusquement, cherchant un peu d'air loin de l'homme qui le troublait tant.

« Au fait, le fusain que tu m'avais acheté ? Tu sais où il est ? »

Brian se leva, revint quelques instants plus tard de sa chambre, une grande feuille à la main

« Tiens, regarde ton œuvre, l'artiste ! »

Justin, totalement interloqué, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Couché sur le dessin, Brian était nu, à demi endormi. La position ne laissait pas la moindre ambiguïté sur la nature de leur relation...

« Je... Je t'ai dessiné... Comme ça ? »

« Pas mal hein ? Très réaliste » Ironisait Brian.

Resté muet un long moment, Justin semblait noyé dans ses pensées. Il rouvrit la bouche d'un air grave, plantant ses yeux azur dans ceux de son aîné : « Brian, je t'aimais n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi ! » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à présent.

« Tu l'as cru, Sunshine, tu l'as juste cru parce que j'ai été ton premier mec, c'est tout. Pas de quoi pleurer pour ça ! » Brian était décontenancé, il esquissa un mouvement, pour se rapprocher de Justin, quelque chose pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était pas grave. Mais le jeune homme recula.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille » La soirée fut très silencieuse, chacun enfermé dans son mutisme. Brian regardait un DVD, Justin lisait... Puis, le garçon alla prendre sa douche. Une douche qui n'en finissait pas, 10 minutes, 1/4 d'heure, ½ heure... Putain, ce sale gosse n'allait pas laisser un litre d'eau chaude s'il ne se décidait pas à sortir de là.

« Justin, tu as l'intention d'y passer la nuit ? J'aimerais bien me laver, moi aussi ! »

Pas de réponse...

« JUSTIN MERDE, je rentre »

Il fallut quelques instants à Brian, pour apercevoir dans la buée, le corps de Justin recroquevillé dans la cabine.

Il ferma le robinet, s'accroupit pour essayer de capter le regard du garçon.

« Allez, on va sortir de là. »

Les bras autours des genoux, la tête enfouie, entre ses jambes, Justin se balançait.

Crise d'angoisse... Jennifer l'avait prévenu.

Il prit un drap de bain, enroula le jeune homme dedans et s'assit à coté de lui.

« Tu vois bonhomme, y a un pauvre trou du cul qui a essayé de te tuer parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce que tu es : intelligent, talentueux, et terriblement bandant ! Mais tu as survécu, tu es vivant ! Alors, je serais toi, je serais fier de ce que je suis, j'aurais plus peur de rien ! Et je les emmerderais tous ! Fuck them all petit, FUCK THEM ALL ! »

Brian caressait à présent la nuque de Justin, qui lentement semblait se décontracter.

« Allez, je te laisse te rhabiller, et au lit. »

Justin s'était relevé, entortillé dans la serviette blanche qui lui tombait un peu des reins.

« Brian... Merci »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te mettre un truc sur le dos sinon, je ne répond plus de rien... » Le sourire carnassier de Brian sortit Justin de sa torpeur. Oui, bien sûr, il avait aimé cet homme, à la folie... Il s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent. Il luttait juste pour que ce sentiment fasse parti du passé. Et à cet instant, il n'était plus sur d'y arriver, ni d'en avoir envie...


	4. Chapter 4

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt … **

CHAPITRE 4

Il y avait des moments où Justin pensait qu'il arriverait à lutter contre cette irrépressible attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Brian, et d'autres... Où il se sentait fondre devant un sourire, la courbe de ses épaules le profond de ce regard, cette démarche animale... La mémoire qui reconstruisait son puzzle par petits morceaux, lui apportait jour après jour, l'impression que Brian avait été à la fois son sauveur et son bourreau.

Brian s'amusait de ce trouble, jamais mécontent du petit effet qu'il faisait, quand il sortait de la douche, provocant et insolent, il observait avec un brin de curiosité, la guerre intérieure que menait Sunshine contre son attirance, et sa nature.

Sunshine, depuis cette journée au Musée, Brian avait décidé qu'il appellerait Justin toujours ainsi désormais. C'était sa thérapie personnelle.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris aurait sans doute encore duré un bon bout de temps sans une intervention extérieure qui allait tout changer.

Ethan Gold : 22 ans, la suffisance des petites prodiges, sûr de lui, un soupçon trop prétentieux pour son âge. Il était venu faire la démonstration de son immense talent de violoniste dans l'auditorium des Beaux arts.

Un échange de quelques mots banal, puis, un verre ou 2 pris au pub du coin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il commence à faire une cour très assidue à un Justin à la fois flatté, et séduit.

A ce moment précis, Justin avait 3 certitudes : la première, le dessin était toute sa vie, la 2ème oui il était sans doute gay... Et la 3ème... Brian Kinney n'était pas un homme pour lui.

Ethan était jeune, mignon, très prévenant, romantique, et surtout, il ne se montrait pas trop pressant, ce qui convenait à Justin.

Le première fois que Brian avait entendu Justin prononcer le prénom d'Ethan, il pensa que c'était bien que Justin fréquente des amis de son âge. Quelques semaines plus tard, il ne supportait déjà plus grand chose qui avait rapport de près ou de loin au violoniste. Brian était ainsi, il n'appartenait à personne, il était libre, célibataire, baiseur avant tout. Mais cette histoire naissante ne lui plaisait pas, et assumer ce paradoxe le mettait de très mauvaise humeur ! Et puis, c'était quoi ce genre ridicule de cour à l'ancienne, de boites de chocolats, d'invitations aux concerts... Putain ! Qu'ils baisent un bon coup, et qu'on en parle plus ! Ceci dit, sans qu'il eu pu s'expliquer pourquoi, cette pensée rendait Brian fou de rage !

« Alors Sunshine dis-moi ? C'est quand le grand soir ? » Brian avait passé ses bras autours de la taille souple du jeune homme.

« T'es chiant... Lâche-moi avec ça. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Brian. »

« Bien sur que si mais moi je ne suis pas faux cul. Ton Ethan se ruine en restos chics pour pas grand chose. Sautez-vous dessus bordel ! » Brian provoquait Justin, il savait que pour le jeune homme le sujet délicat du sexe était une barrière difficile à franchir. Et Justin était incapable de dire pourquoi il refusait d'en parler avec celui qui semblait tout de même être le plus à même de lui en dire long sur la question. Ou plutôt si, il ne le savait que trop bien. Se laisser entrainer sur ce terrain par Brian, le mènerait tout droit dans son lit. Et ça, Justin ne le voulait pas.

« Tu sors ce soir ? » Brian observait Justin du coin de l'œil.

« Oui. Et peut-être que je vais pas rentrer... »

Brian se tenait le dos, en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as encore mal au dos ? S'inquiéta Justin. »

« Ce putain de lumbago. Je vais m'affaler dans le canapé, aide-moi » Brian semblait souffrir le martyr, s'installant avec difficulté sur le divan noir du salon.

« Passe-moi un oreiller. Ah, et aussi le jus de goyave. Et le paquet de pain. Et mets-moi ce DVD... »

« Brian, tu veux pas plutôt que j'appelle le médecin ? »

« Non, ça va aller, laisse-moi. Ah si, file moi ma boite de joints. »

« Brian... Non, c'est pas une bonne idée »

« Oh... T'es pas ma mère. Envoie »

Justin avait scrupule à laisser Brian seul, ainsi affaibli. Il s'isola dans la salle de bain, pour appeler Ethan : « Écoute, on peut remettre ça à plus tard ? Brian est coincé avec son dos, je peux pas le laisser tout seul, tu comprends ? » Le jeune homme parlait à voix basse.

À l'autre bout du fil, le musicien l'impatientait : « Non, je ne comprend pas, désolé... Laisse lui des antalgiques et son téléphone à portée de main, il va pas crever d'un lumbago ton coloc. »

Parce qu'il avait voulu s'épargner des explications longues et fastidieuses, Justin avait présenté Brian à Ethan comme un simple colocataire, c'était plus simple ainsi. Ethan n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

« Ethan... Je te promets, on se voit demain. J'en ai très envie aussi tu sais. »

« Ok, fais ta B.A, mais demain, tu restes avec moi... Toute la nuit. Juré ? »

« Oui. Juré, merci, à demain alors »

Justin raccrochait à peine, qu'il entendit un cri sourd de détresse.

« Brian ! Pourquoi tu as voulu te lever ? Pas la peine que je reste si je te sers à rien... »

« T'avais oublié mon briquet ! »

« Allonge toi, doucement. Tu veux que j'essaie de décoincer ça ? »

« Non ! Touche à rien » C'était presque un cri.

« Doucement, attends... »

Justin était allé chercher un baume chinois qui dégageait une très forte odeur de camphre poivré.

Il ôta doucement le débardeur de Brian qui grimaçait, chauffa les paumes de ses mains avant de les enduire de cette huile. Et il commença à lentement masser les reins de son ainé. Ses doigts fins cherchaient les muscles, en suivaient les contours, longeaient la colonne vertébrale. Le baume provoquait une vive sensation de brûlure, vite estompée par le réel bien être que commençait à ressentir Brian. Celui-ci poussa un soupire qui fit stopper Justin.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue.. »

Justin avait reposé ses mains sur les épaules de Brian mais celui-ci les retenait à présent...

« Approche » C'était un ordre très doux, hypnotique, Justin était à présent en face de lui, les yeux un peu baissé, emprunté, gauche et frémissant... Brian avait saisi son menton, et de sa main gauche forçait le garçon à se reprocher de son visage. Brian le fixa droit dans les yeux :

« Allez, dis-moi que tu le veux... Dis le moi ! »

« Oui, je le veux »

Alors, Brian embrassa la délicate bouche ourlée. Lentement, sa langue s'immisça, s'enroulant comme un serpent autours de celle du jeune homme dont le cœur battait si vite, qu'il semblait à Brian qu'il allait exploser sous ses doigts... La sonnerie du portable de Justin, les fit se séparer brusquement, c'était Ethan...

« Oui Ethan » Brian était entrain de déboutonner la chemise de Justin, passait la paume de sa main sur les tétons du jeune homme...

« Oui... oui, enfin tu sais, ça va mieux, c'est vite dit. Il peut pas bouger là... » Le souffle de Justin était de plus en plus court, la langue de Brian parcourait son corps sans relâche...

Justin émit un petit cri et ferma le portable.

« Enfin seuls... Reprenons ! » Lâcha Brian et finissant de déshabiller Justin.

Mon Dieu, ça lui revenait... Tout revenait à la mémoire du jeune homme brusquement. Leur rencontre, cette première fois, la douleur, le plaisir... Et cette peau, ce corps. La passion permanente, cette soif l'un de l'autre, inextinguible. Il savait à présent, que tout son être appartenait à cet homme... Rien qu'à lui.

Brian avait de nouveau attiré Justin contre lui, faisant de ses bras un puissant rempart.

« Alors, Sunshine... Ça te revient ? » Le murmure était si envoutant que Justin éprouva alors un léger vertige... Il recommencèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser lentement, l'avidité reprenait maintenant le pouvoir... Et Brian passait aux choses sérieuses. Après avoir longuement laissé le bout de sa langue chatouiller le nombril du jeune homme, il avait fait le contour du gland chaud et humide qui commençait déjà à perler... Justin, les yeux fermés, sentait les muscles de ses cuisses trembler. Brian, serra légèrement la base de son membre

« Doucement, mon ange, on en a pas encore fini... » Puis, il l'attrapa par les aisselles, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur lui, les jambes repliées de chaque coté de son corps... Brian déchira alors l'emballage d'un préservatif, saisi un tube de lubrifiant :

« On y va ? » Justin qui avait retrouvé toutes ses sensations d'avant, guida alors Brian en lui, laissant échapper un souffle de douleur éphémère avant de soupirer de plaisir à chaque avancée de son amant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, Brian regardait le garçon droit dans les yeux, tandis que leurs assauts se faisaient plus intenses et que la sueur perlait sur leurs torses, leurs dos, quand le dernier râle de jouissance les laissa tous les deux KO, lové l'un dans l'autre. Brian ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement Justin. Ils étaient là, repus, sonnés comme après un combat de boxe quand la sonnette de l'appart fit retentir son cri strident.

« Putain... Quel est le casse couilles qui vient faire chier ? » Brian se leva d'un bond.

Justin remarqua immédiatement la souplesse de son ainé. Son dos semblait s'être bien vite rétabli... Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. C'était inutile. Il se contenta d'admirer ce corps parfait qui se dirigeait nu vers la porte d'entrée...

« C'est pour quoi ? Vite parce que je suis occupé..! »

Devant Brian, se tenait un jeune homme brun, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte... Ethan Gold !

« Euh, bonsoir. Je suis Ethan, Justin est là ? »

« Mon ange... Tu as de la visite... Ton chevalier servant sans doute. »

**A suivre...Très vite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé du retard… surtout que le chapitre est court. **

Ethan était resté interloqué devant la porte. Brian, amusé, l'avait invité à entrer d'un geste théâtral.

''Justin ! Ton chevalier attend. Bouge ton joli petit cul !''

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Justin, dans la précipitation cherchait ses vêtements, ou ce qu'il en restait, ajustait maladroitement sa chemise. Il en voulait secrètement à Ethan d'avoir abrégé ce moment privilégié, où il se laissait bercer par son homme enfin retrouvé, par la surprenante douceur de ses mains sur sa peau, par son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu pouvoir libérer le flot de paroles qui se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête... Et non !

"Ethan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là... Je t'avais dit qu'on se verrait demain soir." Justin, vêtu à la vas-vite, encore un peu hirsute, essayait de rendre la situation normale. Mais le regard du musicien ne laissait guère de doute quant à son interprétation de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
>"Jeunes gens, je vais prendre ma douche... Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je suis open " Déclara Brian goguenard en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En passant devant Justin, il lui mordit le cou en souriant.<br>Laissé seul devant Ethan, Justin se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour désamorcer le conflit naissant.  
>"Tu veux qu'on sorte, on sera mieux pour discuter..." Lança-t-il.<br>"Non, inutile. Alors, c'est ça ton coloc ? C'est bon, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule... Vous avez du vous marrer tous les 2 , non ? C'est une espèce de jeu entre vous ?"  
>Ethan était écarlate.<br>"Mais non... Tu n'y es pas du tout, je t'assure."  
>"C'est ton mec ? Avoue !"<br>"Oui... Enfin non, c'est plus compliqué. Écoute, Ethan, ça s'est fait... Comme ça, j'avais pas prévu, jusque ce soir, Brian et moi, on faisait vraiment de la coloc, je te le jure"  
>"Bien sur, vous vous êtes juste décidés au moment où toi et moi, on commençait une histoire... Tordant, non ?"<br>"Non, je sais. Je suis désolé "  
>"Tu penses t'en tirer comme ça ?"<br>La vérité c'est que Justin, à ce moment précis, ne pensait rien du tout. Il venait à peine de retrouver Brian, son corps, sa peau, son odeur, sa bouche... Il y avait toutes ces images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, ses sensations, ce feu passionnel retrouvé. Il voulait de toutes ses forces se retrouver à nouveau au creux de ces bras pour se laisser bercer par tous ces souvenirs qui déboulaient en bloc violemment. Et là, il fallait gérer Ethan. La situation n'était pas supportable, le mal de tête montait en puissance au fur et à mesure que Justin cherchait ses mots.  
>"S'il te plait Ethan, on peut remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Je me défile pas, je sais que je te la dois mais, pas maintenant... "<br>"Ben voyons, fais pas ta princesse, ça marche plus, moi je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu n'es qu'un petit allumeur, je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, être aussi aveugle... Tu m'as bien baladé. Regarde moi en face ! "

Ethan avait empoigné Justin, le secouant énergiquement, renforçant de plus belle cette atroce migraine.  
>"Lâche moi, s'il te plait " C'était plus une faible plainte, qu'une demande...<p>

''NON ! Et pour être franc, je sais pas ce qui me retient de péter ta gueule d'ange...''

''L'absence de couilles sans doute..Paganini...Et puis il t'a dit de le lâcher ! " Brian agrippa l'épaule du musicien pour lui faire lâcher prise. Libéré, Justin s'écroula sur le sol.  
>"Ça va aller, on va mettre de l'eau fraiche sur ton front, et tu vas t'allonger, ok ? Tu veux que je te porte ? "<br>Ethan, incrédule, observait la scène... Enfin quoi ? Il y avait à peine touché au blondinet. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comédie ?  
>"Il en fait un peu trop, là non ? "<br>"Ta gueule Paganini. Tu vois, le mieux là, c'est que tu dégages de chez moi..." Brian fermait les lumières, ne laissant qu'une petite veilleuse dans le salon et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
>"Rentre chez toi. " C'était un ordre.<br>"Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il a ? " Hasarda Ethan, avec une réelle inquiétude.  
>"Je crois pas que ça te regarde. Allez, fous-moi le camp " Et Brian claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant le musicien seul et désemparé sur la palier.<p>

"Tu vas pas rester comme ça sur le parquet. Allez, accroche toi, tu seras mieux allongé."  
>Un linge frais sur le front, Justin les yeux clos, cherchait la main de Brian. Ils étaient à nouveau allongés tous les 2 côte à côte. Brian passait sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet... Il avait cet air absent un peu ailleurs, de celui qui n'est pas encore redescendu de son rêve. Penser que Justin lui avait manqué à ce point là, maladivement, douloureusement, avait été un vrai choc pour lui. Il y a, à peine une heure, en lui faisant l'amour, il avait ressenti autre chose que la simple jouissance... Un sentiment qui lui faisait monter les larmes, et qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, à accepter. Brian rêvassait, son ange lové sur son torse... Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire à présent ? Continuer d'affirmer qu'entre eux, il n'y avait que de la baise ? Que rien ne les liait ? Qu'ils ne seraient ni un couple, ni même des amoureux ? Non, en fait, ce qui serait bien, c'est de ne pas avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.<br>Brian finissait par croire au destin. Après tout, Justin n'avait sans doute jamais été là ''par hasard''. Il avait eu beau le fuir, fuir Pittsburgh, il avait fini par recroiser son chemin. Il était peut-être temps d'assumer... 

**OoO**

"Réveillé ?" Brian observait Justin qui semblait refaire surface.  
>"Mmm... J'ai dormi ?"<br>"Oui, 2 petites heures... Je t'ai donné 2 cachets, ça passe ?"  
>"Oui, je crois... "<br>Brian, penché sur le garçon, lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. Justin enroula ses bras autours de son cou.  
>"Doucement, doucement... On a le temps jeune homme." Brian souriait, bienveillant.<br>"Brian, j'aimerais qu'on en parle... "  
>"Ahh oui, effectivement, ça va mieux... Mister casse couilles est de retour " Plaisanta Brian dans un rictus ironique.<br>"Tout ce que tu veux Sunshine... Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, on va manger un petit peu, et aller prendre l'air. Je t'emmène à Central Parc, ça va te faire du bien... "  
>"Brian, tu n'as plus mal au dos ?"<br>"Quel dos ? "...  
>Justin sourit. Il retrouvait son homme, le voile noir de sa mémoire en morceau se déchirait, révélant cet amour foudroyant qui avait tout dévasté sur son passage. Mais sans lequel, il le savait, il ne pourrait pas vivre...<p>

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur : Un petit chapitre pour faire patienter... **

Tout de même, cette histoire avec Ethan perturbait Justin, il ne se sentait pas bien, tiraillé entre son sentiment de culpabilité et le feu que Brian avait réveillé en lui. Le garçon avait cette impression amère, de nager dans des eaux troubles. Et puis, il y avait ces « séquences souvenirs » comme il les appelait, ces demi rêves où il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir eu le cœur transpercé. Il revoyait Brian, disparaitre dans la back room du Babylone, un mec pendu à sa taille... Puis aussi, le même, lui refusant l'entrée de son loft, lui crachant son indifférence. Il revivait des moments douloureux, cet abandon, cette souffrance. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à chasser ces démons d'un battement de cil et il se raccrochait au sourire de Brian quand il lui faisait l'amour... L'orage passait.

Tout de même, Brian était parti pour New York, sans se retourner, alors, qu'avait-il à attendre de cet homme ? Pas grand-chose. Justin n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère Kinney, tantôt généreux, puis agressif, une fois tendre et attentif, puis l'instant d'après, indifférent, cynique. Ces brusques changements d'humeur aussi imprévisibles que spectaculaires rendaient le jeune homme méfiant.

La valse des chemises, T shirts, débardeurs jonchant le sol, marquait le début de soirée. Brian se préparait pour le Boy's room, concentré devant sa glace, il cherchait l'inspiration.

« Et ça ? C'est sexe ? »

« Ouai... »

Justin, sans lever la tête, dessinait un croquis, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour secouer sa main engourdie.

« Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à venir avec moi ? Tu sors jamais, tu profites pas de tes 20 ans... Tu le regretteras ! »

« Surement... » Justin eut un sourire amer que Brian ne remarqua pas.

« Fais pas trop de bruit en rentrant, je me lève tôt demain. »

« Un samedi matin ? Tu vas à la messe ? »

Non, Justin prenait l'avion pour Pittsburgh. Il y a des choses dont il voulait parler avec Debbie, Daphné, et Mickey aussi peut-être. Il avait donc prévu ce week end sans rien dire et par conséquent, ne répondit pas à son ainé, trop occupé à se préparer pour y prêter plus d'attention.

Comme prévu, il fut réveillé dans la nuit, par un invité surprise, ramassé quelque part.

Justin se contenta de sortir du lit, embarquant en passant son oreiller et une couverture, et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

C'est dans l'avion au moment du décollage, qu'il se dit que décidément, cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il pleura quelques instants, en silence.

**OoO**

Merde, comment il s'appelait ce mec, là, Steeve ? Reeve ? Brian ne savait plus. Ah si, il venait d'un état improbable, le Wisconsin ? Ça existait, ça ? Comment ça se faisait qu'il était encore dans son lit ? Et Justin ? Où était-il ? Personne pour faire le café dans cette tôle ?

« Justin, bordel. Où est cette putain de cafetière ? »

Pas de réponse. Bon, première chose à faire, dégager le « Steeve »

« Oh, c'est bon, dégage de mon pieu. » Sans ménagement, Brian jetait les fringues ramassées en boule.

« Une douche, un café, c'est trop demandé ? »

« Écoute, on a pas signé un contrat Etap hôtel. Alors, tu es gentil, je ne vais pas le répéter 2 fois. CASSE TOI ! »

Enfin seul...

Mais où était donc passé le petit blond ? Celui qui d'habitude, avait déjà préparé ce divin café et pensé à griller les toasts ? Brian fronçait les sourcils, essayait de se souvenir, il pensait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il se lèverait de bonne heure. Oui voilà. Un jogging surement, la piscine peut-être...

Il fallait se résoudre à avaler un jus d'orange, même pas frais et … Un bout de pain sorti d'un sac. Et puis, tiens un bout de papier griffonné.

« Je suis à Pittsburgh pour 2 jours, je rentre lundi matin bon weekend. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là bas ? Se faire farcir la tête de conneries ? Quelle heure était-il ?

« Justin, répond-moi si tu as atterri. Tu as oublié tes médocs. Et ça t'aurais écorché la gueule de m'en parler d'abord ? RAPPELLE MOI » Brian jeta son portable sur son lit, se roula un joint et regretta son message. Il n'était pas sa mère, bordel, à quoi bon se mettre dans des états pareils. Enfin seul chez lui ! C'était bon à prendre. Il se releva pour aller prendre sa douche, ramassa au passage un T shirt blanc, qu'il respira en fermant les yeux…

Justin n'avait prévenu personne, il était arrivé au snack de Debbie, déserté de ses clients les plus matinaux. Elle était là, fidèle au poste, rangeant des mugs derrière le comptoir, le regard un peu las...

« Mon ange… Mon Dieu, tu es là.. Attend que je te regarde. Tu as maigri non ? » Entrainé sur une banquette, coincé devant une assiette d'œufs brouillés et un café chaud, le jeune homme souriait. Oui il se souvenait de cette femme, de sa chaleur, de son regard bienveillant. L'odeur du café, de l'appétissante assiette qu'il avait sous le nez lui déliait la langue peu à peu. Debbie l'observait, cet enfant avait toujours été son petit protégé, son bébé à elle, qu'elle couvait d'autant plus, que celui-ci avait eu tant besoin d'elle à un moment difficile de sa jeune existence. Quand il avait fugué de Pittsburgh,elle avait été dévastée par l'angoisse, puis, quand Jennifer, soulagée, lui annonça qu'il avait été retrouvé et hébergé par Brian, Debbie ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Tout était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais pour l'heure, on parlait de tout et de rien, de l'école, de la grande ville... Pas de Brian, Pas encore.

« Debbie, est-ce que vous pouvez m'héberger pour 2 nuits ? »

« Bien sûr mon cœur, mais va voir ta maman, s'il te plait. »

**OoO**

Brian regardait la pluie tomber derrière la fenêtre du salon. 10 heures, Justin devait déjà être arrivé, et il n'avait pas répondu à son message. Peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer moins brusque ? Mais merde à la fin, répondre, ça prenait 2 secondes. Qu'allait-il faire de son weekend ? Un tour à la salle de sport, au sauna, puis surement une soirée au boys room. Il se mettrait demain tranquillement sur le projet de la campagne Campbell, 2 jours sans le bavardage de la petite tornade blonde, ça ferait du bien. Mais où était donc son portable ?

**OoO**

Justin aurait voulu s'éviter cette visite fastidieuse, mais sa mère méritait bien ce respect élémentaire. Oui, il allait bien, il suivait son traitement, il allait en cours. Oui, Brian était « gentil » ( et il lui sembla alors inutile d'entrer dans les détails ). Oui, il appellerait plus souvent. Promis. C'est soulagé qu'il retrouva cette petite chambre, ces papiers peint désuets, ce petit lit d'enfant. Et l'odeur des lasagnes dans le four. Nous étions bien chez Debbie.

« Debbie ? »

« Oui chéri »

« Dites-moi la vérité. Avant de partir pour New York, il était comment Brian, avec moi ? »

« Oh …Vous... Vous avez remis le couvert, hein, mon ange ? »

Debbie tenait le menton de Justin en mâchonnant son chewing gum. Justin rougit.

« Ahhhhhhhh, je le savais, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement cette histoire. Écoute trésor, entre Brian et toi, ça a toujours été... Comment dire ? 2 pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Mais une chose est sûre, ce diable d'homme t'aime, à sa façon, mais il t'aime. Je le connais depuis qu'il est gamin, je sais de quoi il est capable, crois-moi. »

« Ça l'a pas empêché de partir pour New York, il m'a bien planté là, non ? »

Debbie enserra les mains du jeune homme dans le siennes.

« Mon ange, c'est plus compliqué que ça, si tu veux mon avis. Brian, le grand Brian Kinney, a eu une putain de trouille. Il a fuit, trésor. Comme toi, tu as aussi fuit Pittsburgh... Mais tout cela pour mieux vous retrouver... »

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

A présent, comme pour apporter plus de poids à ses propos, Debbie tenait fermement les mains de Justin entre ses solides doigts bagués.

« Tu sais mon ange, Brian avant de te rencontrer, n'avait jamais eu autant d'attention pour personne, même pas son meilleur ami, mon fils... Nous avons tous été étonnés de te revoir ici, une 2ème puis une 3ème fois. Pas le genre du bonhomme, tu sais, de s'attarder sur ses conquêtes, aussi mignonnes soient-elles, et moi, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui... Une sorte de révolution »

Alors, elle lui raconta, le Roi du Babylone, la fugue à New York, la tentative de négociation avec les parents du jeune homme. Tout ce que Brian avait fait pour Justin, il était clair que c'était de l'amour. Debbie n'en doutait pas. Puis, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

« Comment ça se passe à New York ? »

« Pas très bien, je comprends pas trop Brian, d'un coté, il fait très attention à moi, il est adorable quelque fois, mais... »

« Mais... il baise toujours tout ce qui se présente, c'est ça ? »

« ... »

« Oh, rougis pas mon cœur, je le connais ton Brian, trop bien même... Sois patient, ça lui passera, tu le changeras pas en un jour. Il ne te dit pas qu'il t'aime, mais il te donne des preuves d'amour, et c'est l'essentiel, non ? »

« Debbie, il est parti, il a quitté Pittsburgh, il m'a laissé moisir dans cette chambre d'hôpital... Il... »

« Il est venu te voir trésor, et ce jour là crois moi, il n'y avait pas plus dévasté que lui. Si tu l'aimes, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance... »

**OoO**

Quelle heure était-il ? Midi, l'heure d'ouverture du marchand de Baggels à l'angle de la 37ème. Brian pensa à appeler pour une livraison, puis se ravisa. C'était mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air, de laisser ce putain de portable, là où il était. Avant de finir par se dévisser les yeux.

Le mec de cette nuit n'avait pas été franchement ce qu'on appelle un bon coup, et Brian s'agaçait un peu que les bon coups soient devenus si rares ces derniers temps. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire un billet de 10 $ et extirpa en même temps une invitation à l'école des beaux arts, pour le vernissage des œuvres du premier semestre des premières années. Un sourire traversa son visage.

Évidement que Justin allait revenir, le dessin était tout pour lui...

L'appartement était silencieux, sans cette musique de sauvage, ce babil permanent d'ado en ébullition. L'endroit ressemblait à une chapelle sombre et vide. Justin n'était pas le roi de l'ordre et du rangement, sauf en ce qui concernait ses dessins. Brian ouvrit le grand carton vert posé sur la table basse qui servait bien souvent de bureau au jeune homme, il tourna les feuilles, une à une, le regarde de plus en plus hypnotisé. Devant lui, s'étalaient sous tous les angles, des portraits le représentant, tantôt grave, tantôt concentré, las, ou tourmenté... Mais jamais, jamais souriant...

C'est donc ainsi que Justin le voyait ? D'un seul coup, son visage se figea. Un dessin totalement différent des autres captiva son regard. C'était une main, une main pale fine et fragile reposant sur un drap blanc et une autre main lui touchant le bout des doigts. Comment diable cet enfant pouvait-il se souvenir de cela ? Ce jour là, il était dans un coma profond, et aucun témoin n'avait assisté à la scène...

**OoO**

Justin avait hésité un moment, avant de sonner à la porte de Mickey. Celui-ci le fit entrer, non sans une certaine surprise à peine dissimulée.

Mickey n'avait jamais eu une passion pour ce petit minet, trop collant, qu'il aurait voulu voir disparaitre aussitôt déniaisé. Quand Brian avait planté tout le monde là pour tenter sa chance à New York, il n'avait donc rien fait pour maintenir des liens avec le jeune homme inutilement. Plus besoin de faire bonne figure devant Brian... Bien sûr qu'il fut choqué d'apprendre l'agression dont l'enfant avait été victime, bien sûr. Sa mère lui avait aussi raconté l'amnésie dont il souffrait, sa fugue à New York, etc etc... Comment ne pas être au courant d'ailleurs, elle s'évertuait à lui faire le minutieux résumé des épisodes précédents à chaque fois qu'il venait manger les traditionnelles lasagnes du jeudi chez elle. Mickey se sentait trahi par Brian qui n'avait pas cru bon de l'avertir de l'arrivée de Justin dans son appart. De toutes façons, depuis qu'il n'était plus à Pittsburgh, il ne lui racontait plus rien.

« Justin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » L'accueil était pour l'instant un peu... Réservé.

« Je suis venu pour le weekend, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sur, viens... »

Après les quelques civilités d'usage dont chacun se serait bien passé, Justin entama le sujet pour lequel il était venu... A savoir, naturellement... Brian.

« Michael, dis moi ? Quels étaient mes rapports avec Brian ? Je ne m'en souviens pas »

« Des rapports ? Quels rapports ? Justin, je veux pas être vexant mais, tu étais le coup du soir, c'est tout, mais bon, tu étais très jeune, tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs entre parenthèses... Et peut-être Brian s'est senti un peu responsable de toi, tu as eu un coming difficile avec tes parents, on allait pas te laisser à la rue, voilà, ça s'est passé comme ça, rien de plus, te complique pas la vie »

« Tu penses que Brian ne m'aimait pas ? »

« Oh Brian tu sais, l'amour, il y croit pas, c'est pas son truc, il t'aimait bien surement, mais vas pas te monter la tête, sinon, tu vas droit dans le mur, Brian est mon meilleur ami, je le connais, crois moi, passe à autre chose... »

Justin ressortit de chez Michael sans savoir vraiment où était la vérité entre ce que lui disait celui-ci et ce que Debbie lui avait raconté.

Il avait promis à sa mère de déjeuner avec elle et comptait bien en profiter aussi pour éclaircir certains points, sa mémoire se libérait, il avait besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, à condition qu'on ne lui mente pas.

Molly venait de sortir pour aller faire du rollers avec ses copines de classe. Jennifer venait d'apporter le plateau pour le café.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant, raconte moi TA version de mon histoire, je veux dire, avant mon agression. »

« Chéri, je ne suis pas certaine que... » Bien qu'elle sache que ce ne pouvait pas être la solution à moyen terme, Jennifer avait accueilli dans un premier temps, l'amnésie de son fils, comme une chance qu'il ne se souvienne ni de sa sexualité, ni de ce maudit Kinney n'avait pas été pour lui plaire, mais plutôt, un soulagement. Elle pensait naïvement, que peut-être la vie pourrait reprendre enfin, un cour normal. Elle se trompait, elle le savait. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne énormément sur elle pour appeler Brian à l'aide... Pour lui demander de prendre en charge son fils à New York, et elle savait. Bien sur quelle savait qu'une fois réunis... Ces 2 là se retrouveraient dans le même lit.

« D'accord Justin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout ! Comment ça s'est passé ici, ma rencontre avec Brian, mon outing »

« Mon Dieu, tu avais 17 ans, le jour où j'ai compris, où j'ai vu... Ces... Dessins de ce... Brian... Le monde s'est écroulé autours de moi, tu étais si jeune. Je ne voulais que ton bien. J'ai voulu t'aider chéri, je sais que je ne m'y suis pas bien prise, nous sommes allées voir une psy, ton père a agressé Brian, tu as habité un temps chez lui aussi... Oh, cette période était si tourmentée. Quand il est parti à New York, j'ai pensé que nos ennuis étaient terminés... Mais, avec ou sans Brian j'ai compris que tu es ce que tu es. »

« Maman, Qu'est ce que tu penses de lui ? C'est toi qui l'a appelé pour qu'il me retrouve, non ? »

« Justin, Dieu sait que j'ai haï cet homme, pour ce qu'il m'a révélé de toi, pour son influence que je trouvais néfaste pour le monde dans lequel il te faisait entrer. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un homme d'honneur, et je pense que à sa façon, il tient à toi. »

**OoO**

Dans l'obscurité du salon, Brian regardait pour la Nème fois « La vengeance aux 2 visages »...

Il empoigna son téléphone à peine le générique de fin commencé : « Madame Taylor ? »

« Oui Brian »

« Hum, est-ce que Justin est chez vous ? Il a oublié ses médicaments avant de partir et... »

« Je sais Brian, il a pris la boite qu'il y avait chez moi, ça va aller, il dort chez Debbie ce soir. Merci d'avoir appelé pour ça. Mais... Ça va ? » Il lui semblait que la voix de Brian n'était pas aussi claire que d'habitude.

« Oui, tout va bien. Bonne nuit Jennifer. »

Chez Debbie... Brian se souvenait de cette chambre vieillotte, tapissée de vieux papier peint de gosse, dans laquelle Justin avait élu domicile. Et plus exactement, il se souvenait parfaitement cette fois où ils y avaient fait l'amour, avec ce qu'il faut de sentiment d'interdit, d'excitation à savoir les autres en bas, entrain de les attendre... Oh comme il avait aimé prendre ce petit blond à la peau chaude comme la braise, à la bouche si... Brian renversa sa tête en arrière... Cette nuit, le coup du siècle serait probablement sa main droite... Il ouvrit sa boite de joints, ferma les yeux pour se souvenir encore mieux, de cette odeur de blond, douce et sucrée, de ce petit nombril comme un coquillage... De... De...

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

Le vol Liberty Airline n° 3557 était annoncé pour embarquement. Justin s'assit sur le siège près du hublot. Il regarda la terre s'éloigner en pensant au visage de Brian qui, dans ses rêves, lui souriait. Il s'endormit au bout d'un quart d'heure, bien avant que l'hôtesse n'eut donné les premières consignes de sécurité. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de repasser par l'appart. Ce matin, il y avait un contrôle d'histoire de l'art à l'école, et être en retard n'était pas envisageable. Arrivé devant les imposantes portes de l'établissement, il saisit son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Brian. Puis se ravisa. A quoi bon, celui-ci n'en avait surement rien à foutre, il était même probable qu'il ait fini par oublier son absence durant ces 2 jours. Les weekend de Monsieur Kinney sont si… Occupés ! Pourquoi se préoccuper d'un gamin une fois assuré que celui-ci était arrivé à bon port ?

**OoO**

Ce printemps qui s'installait enfin nimbait le bureau de Brian d'une chaude lumière. Les dossiers entassés sur le coté de son écran, le mug de café à la main, il sélectionnait des clichés.

« ANDREW ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » Le stagiaire, terrorisé, se demandait s'il fallait se précipiter tout de suite, ou attendre un peu. Il n'était pas très courageux Andrew... Mais ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de perdre cette place si chèrement acquise.

« Oui Monsieur Kinney ? »

« J'avais dit fond vert ! On est sensés vendre des jus Bios, pas des couches pour incontinents... C'est quoi ce marron ? » Brian avait regroupé les clichés, et les balançait sur le pauvre gamin qui, sans demander son reste, récupéra le dossier, écarlate et sans un mot... Trop content de s'en sortir à si bon compte...

« Au fait, Monsieur, un colis vient d'être livré pour vous, j'ai pris sur moi de signer, vous étiez occupé. »

« Bien. Laissez moi maintenant » Et Brian referma la porte derrière le garçon.

**OoO**

« Merci Brian, tout va bien, Vic est en forme en ce moment, Michael commence à gagner de l'argent avec sa boutique... Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je vais présenter le gala de charité du centre cette année... Oh, je suis si fière... Tu crois que je dois porter une de ces extravagantes robes ? Tu sais, avec des paillettes roses ? »

Debbie, non sans un certain sadisme, noyait Brian d'informations aussi futiles qu'inutiles, se perdant dans des détails, revenant sur des anecdotes, riant toute seule... Et bla, bla bla...

Brian s'impatientait...

« Debbie... DEBBIE ! »

« Oui chéri, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Non rien... Euh, vous avez vu Justin ce weekend ? »

« Oh oui, il a dormi ici, petit ange, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir et à ce propos, on mange mal à New York ! Parce que ce n'est pas Dieu possible ça... »

S'en suivit un long monologue sur l'art de nourrir les petits blonds affamés, sur l'incapacité des hommes à prendre soin d'eux...

Brian comprit alors qu'il ne tirerait rien de cette femme... Muette. Elle resterait (pour une fois ) sur ce qui s'était dit chez elle, sur les confidences de Justin, sur ses peurs, ses doutes...

C'était bien Brian, ça. Botter en touche, changer de sujet et esquiver ce qui le gênait tant..

**OoO**

Il était rentré assez tôt ce soir-là, son lourd colis dans les bras. Il le posa dans le salon, le déballa, en admira l'effet en silence. Puis il mit au frais une bouteille de Lambrosco spumante, le dépliant du traiteur Italien sur le plan de travail. Il composa le numéro.

Justin était fatigué, son départ de Pittsburgh tôt le matin le vol, le contrôle, la journée à l'école, cavaler dans les couloirs avec son sac de voyage trop lourd... Mal manger à la pause déjeuner... Il était content de rentrer à l'appart, d'enlever ses chaussures et de enfin, prendre une douche.

« Brian ? Tu es déjà rentré ? » Ça sentait super bon dans le four, et la lumière était allumée dans le salon... Mais... Pas de Brian en vue. Justin se déshabilla, fila dans la salle de bain pour aller se glisser dans la cabine. Que c'était bon cette eau, cette mousse. Il ferma les yeux... Les rouvrit dès qu'il sentit des mains, lui caresser le dos, les fesses.

« Brian... Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Pourquoi, tu croyais que c'était qui ? » Murmura son ainé dans un souffle, avant de saisir les épaules du garçons pour le tourner dos à la paroi. Il lui prit la bouche avec autorité, passa ses bras autours de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus prêt... Sentir son sexe sur la peau tendre de son ventre, puis il reposa ses mains de chaque côté des tempes du garçon, lui lissa les cheveux en arrière, avant de les ébouriffer à nouveau.

« Alors ? Pittsburgh ? » Brian savonnait les pales épaules du blond, l'air à la fois détaché, et concentré. Tout l'art consistait à ne pas avoir l'air si intéressé que ça. Justin n'était pas dupe, il avait appris à décoder les gestes, les mots, mais surtout, tout ce qui n'était pas verbalisé, mais qui se traduisait par une légère nervosité, un voile dans le regard, une bouche un peu pincée…

« Trop fatigant » Et le jeune homme embrassa les yeux de l'homme qui le dominait tant, qu'il devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le faire. Alors commença le lent ballet de leurs 2 corps qui se retrouvaient. Se toucher, se sentir, se manger. Justin audacieux, se retrouvait chevauchant Brian, penché sur son torse, sa langue agaçait les tétons durcis de son amant qui fermait les yeux et déglutissait avec difficulté. Puis, plus bas, il descendit jusqu'au sexe dressé et lourd, le prit d'abord dans sa main, joua à en évaluer la puissance, afin de pousser à bout, les sens de Brian...

Doucement le petit bout pointu de sa langue commença son minutieux travail, puis ses lèvres encerclaient le membre congestionné. Brian, crispant ses mains dans les cheveux de son blond, faisait des efforts pour se contrôler... Alors, le temps d'une pause, et de prendre le lubrifiant, un préservatif qu'il déroula avec sa bouche sur le sexe de son homme, Justin le guida en lui, doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses reposent sur les cuisses de Brian. Il attendit un moment, le temps de sentir que son corps acceptait l'intrusion, le temps de profiter de cette présence. Puis, il commença son va et vient, les main de Brian agrippées à ses hanches. Ce moment leur faisait à tous deux, perdre la tête, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se contrôlait plus, gémissant, râlant, criant au moment du soulagement, répandant chacun leurs semences... Justin s'écroula sur le torse de son ainé en riant.

« Mon Dieu Sunshine… C'était… Fantastique... Absolument… Génial » Brian l'avait enveloppé de ses bras, torse contre dos, lui embrassant la nuque.

« Mmmmm j'ai faim. On mange ? »

Et merde… Le repas qui réchauffait dans le four était à la limite du cramé... Il fallait gratter le dessus, Brian fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est pas grave, c'est mangeable » Disait le petit, pendant que Brian débouchait la bouteille de vin Italien.

C'est en portant le plateau dans le salon, qu'il aperçut le chevalet planté devant la table basse.

« Oh... Tu as acheté un chevalet ? »

« Oui, j'en ai marre que tes dessins encombrent ma table, comme ça, ce sera plus le bordel ici... »

C'est ça Brian, bien sûr, le cadeau, l'acte d'affection, l'attention devaient toujours être balancés par une remarque acerbe, une petite pique, histoire de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de romantisme pathétique.

Justin s'approcha de son amant, passa ses bras autours de son cou, l'embrassa par des petits baisers légers et rapides...

« Bon, on se les mange ces lasagnes ? Je suis sûr que même carbonisées, elles sont meilleures que celles de Debbie » Déclara Brian en s'asseyant.

Ok... Message reçu Monsieur Kinney… Message reçu.

**A suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

Justin savait bien, dans le fond, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à y croire. Mais Brian s'était montré si prévenant les jours qui suivirent son retour de Pittsburgh, que malgré lui, il s'était pris à rêver que ce diable d'homme avait enfin changé. Alors, quand un soir, il entendit des râles dans la chambre de Brian, il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas pleurer, serra les mâchoires, et sortit prendre l'air... Sans commentaire... La 2ème fois, ce fut au Boy's room, des jumeaux porto ricains ! Brian dans un demi sourire lui signifia que « ça ne se refusait pas.. » Et Justin rentra seul... La 3ème, la 4ème, la 5ème... Eurent toutes le même gout amer, celui de la défaite et du renoncement.

Brian était heureux, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, un job qui le passionnait, un petit ange blond qui l'attendait docilement à la maison et de la baise facile, rapide, autant qu'il le désirait dans les back room du Village... Où il était VIP. Il supposait que tout allait pour le mieux, même si quelquefois, les nuages qui traversaient d'un voile de tristesse les jolis yeux bleus de Sunshine, le laissaient... Perplexe.

A L'école des beaux arts, Justin avait renoué le dialogue avec Ethan. Il avait envie, besoin, de parler à un garçon qui au moins, le respectait, le considérait, et semblait sincèrement tenir à lui pour autre chose, que pour son cul. Ethan ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait encore rattacher Justin à ce monstre d'égoïsme et de cynisme, qu'était Brian. Mais il avait renoncé à argumenter, cela ne servait à rien, et Justin connaissait tous ses arguments par cœur. Non, mieux valait y aller par la douceur, la tendresse... Tout ce que Brian ne savait pas donner. Et il réussissait plutôt bien, le violoniste. Il avait arraché quelques rendez-vous, puis, une nuit entière... Enfin ! Cette nuit-là avait sonné comme une victoire, il avait réussi à détacher Justin des bras de ce maudit Kinney... Tout semblait sourire alors, au musicien.

Justin était rentré à l'appart, à l'aube, pour prendre une douche, récupérer ses cours et filer à l'école. Il enrageait de ne pas se sentir mieux, Brian était une putain de plante toxique, respirer en sa présence faisait mourir à petit feu, pensa-t-il alors en essuyant une larme. Dieu que finalement, tout était simple, quand il était encore amnésique… Amnésique ! Justin pressa si fort ses tempes, qu'il lui sembla sentir son cœur battre entre ses paumes. Plus fort... Encore plus fort…

« Hey ! Justin, qu'est- ce que tu fais, arrête ! »… Brian avait saisi ses poignets, le forçant à écarter ses mains.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? Ça ne te réussit pas de découcher... C'était un bon coup au moins ? » Brian se servait un café, le regard en coin.

« Non. Même pas » Justin eut un rictus amère en ramassant son manteau...

« À c'soir »… Et il claqua la porte.

**OoO**

« S'il te plait Brian, ne sois pas en retard... L'expo ouvre à 20 heures »

En guise de réponse, Justin se contenta d'un rictus... Il prit cela pour un « oui », et fila à l'école pour peaufiner la mise en place de ses œuvres. Tant de choses à régler, et trop de pensées qui harcelaient son pauvre cerveau au bord de l'implosion. Comme il était loin le temps où son esprit était comme une coquille vide, sans passé, juste le présent... Aujourd'hui, à peine demain. Mais voilà, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, était revenu avec, les tourments de sa relation avec Brian. Celui-ci ayant retrouvé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, sa vie rythmée par le travail, les coups d'un soir, drogue et alcool. Et Justin voyait la petite flamme de son âme, s'éteindre peu à peu... Bien sûr, Ethan était présent, mais Sunshine n'en était pas amoureux, il se contentait de la légère chaleur que procurait l'attention du musicien à son égard. À mille lieues du feu dévastateur que provoquait Brian...!

Ethan l'avait rejoint dans le grand hall de l'école où avait lieu la fameuse expo des œuvres des premières années « Arts plastiques ». Il espérait toujours qu'un jour, Justin aurait l'énergie nécessaire, pour quitter l'antre du Dieu Kinney. Il savait que ça risquait de prendre du temps, mais il était patient... Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Ethan n'était pas naïf, il savait bien que les nuits qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble, Justin retrouvait le lit de Brian, et ses bras, c'était un terrain, sur lequel il ne pouvait pas luter.

Justin avait choisi d'exposer ses fusains composés essentiellement des portraits qu'il avait fait de Brian. Des courbes de ses épaules, de ses fesses, de son torse mais aussi, Brian lisant, ou assis en tailleur, les yeux clos...

« Hum... quelle inspiration, Monsieur Taylor ! » La prof de sculpture souriait en passant devant les esquisses. Justin rougit, puis regarda sa montre. Brian était en retard. Il ferma les yeux, pressa ses tempes un instant...

Était-ce de sa faute à Brian si l'employé de Fedex qui était venu livrer un paquet, avait un cul à damner tous les saints ? Était-ce sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été si doué que ça... Et si les choses avaient trainé un peu trop ? Non, il n'y était pour rien, il suffisait de se dépêcher un peu, de griller un ou 2 feux, et il serait à peu prêt à l'heure. Et puis, les toiles n'allaient pas s'envoler, on était pas à une heure près.

Quand il entra enfin dans le hall, ce qui le frappa en premier, furent les œuvres de Justin, qu'il regarda longuement, comme hypnotisé. Putain que ce gosse avait du talent ! Quand Justin s'approcha de lui, celui-ci fixa ses yeux dans les siens :

« Laisse moi deviner... Le mec de la station service ? »

« Non, le livreur de Fedex » Sourit Brian.

« C'est pourtant des rapides chez Fedex, t'aurais pu arriver à l'heure »

« Oh, je suis là, non ? Alors, c'est la consécration ? Tu en as vendu ? »

« Non, Brian, c'est une expo sur notre travail, pas une galerie, ça te plait ? »

« Mmm, tu es doué, Sunshine, très doué... Et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs... On rentre ? »

Brian avait enlacé Justin, qui trouva l'énergie de se dégager de son étreinte...

« Pas ce soir... » Puis il embrassa sa joue...

« Merci d'être venu » Et alla rejoindre Ethan, qui attendait de l'autre coté du hall.

Brian n'en revenait pas. Holly shit, il s'était donné la peine de venir, avait prévu une soirée en tête à tête pour honorer l'artiste et ce petit con osait le planter là pour quoi ? Pour ce violoneux prétentieux, ce serpent qui rodait autours de sa proie ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Il n'était pas trop tard pour rejoindre le boy's room...

**À suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

Pourquoi diable Justin était resté si longtemps chez Ethan ? Il ne savait plus, il savait juste que la veille au soir, l'arrivée de Brian dans le hall de l'école avait fait redoubler sa peine. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait imaginé un Brian amoureux, attentif et galant, qui lui aurait tenu la main en commentant ses toiles. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un vague compliment, suivi d'une invitation sans nuance, à vite rentrer pour baiser. C'est ce qui avait décidé Sunshine à partir avec Ethan. Mais ce matin, Justin retrouvait ses démons. Et il se sentait si las...

« J'y vais, Ethan, je dois rentrer, mes médicaments sont restés chez Brian. Je t'appelle ce soir. Bonne journée » Et Justin posa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres du jeune musicien encore à moitié endormi.

Brian se réveilla en cherchant le corps de Justin à ses cotés, et ne le trouva pas. C'est en se faisant un café qu'il aperçut la boite de médicaments du petit. Putain, il l'avait encore oubliée... Machinalement, il saisit son portable, lança un SMS : « Tu as encore laissé tes médocs ici... Tu fais chier... Au fait, je pars pour Chicago ce matin, je rentre demain soir. A plus. »

C'est dans le métro que Justin reçut le message... Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il avait oublié ce voyage...

Quand il entra dans l'appart, l'odeur du café planait encore. Celle du parfum de Brian aussi...

Justin depuis 5 minutes, regardait fixement sa boite de pilules puis, la jeta à la poubelle...

Se faire couler un bain très chaud, et surtout, surtout, ne plus penser.

Il était si bon ce bain... Justin observait attentivement le mouvement que l'eau faisait à la surface, quand il bougeait ses doigts. Un objet métallique attira son attention, la lame du rasoir de Brian. Il n'avait jamais bien compris, pourquoi celui-ci avait toujours aimé se servir de ce coupe chou préhistorique. Il passa le doigt sur le fil, sursauta quand il vit la légère coupure que le geste provoqua. Les petites goutes de sangs coloraient l'eau bleutée... Justin souriait, le spectacle semblait l'amuser. Brusquement, il saisit le rasoir, fit une profonde entaille sur son poignet gauche puis une autre sur le droit, et plongea ses bras dans le bain. Puis il ferma les yeux, il se sentait flotter, doucement partir ailleurs et il était si bien, si léger... C'était donc ça mourir ? Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Fuck... Brian était pourtant certain d'avoir laissé son chargeur de batteries au bureau et non ! Il était encore temps de retourner le chercher à l'appart, avec un peu de chance, il ne raterait pas son vol.

Ce qu'il vit en premier ? Les baskets de Justin abandonnées dans le salon, et sa veste balancée sur le canapé.

« Justin, je dois le répéter combien de fois encore ? Range ton bordel ! » Brian, avait fourré son chargeur dans son sac...

« Tu m'entends ? » Un silence anormal pour toute réponse, Brian jeta un œil dans la chambre..puis, dans la salle de bain…

« JUSTIN...NOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

La baignoire n'était plus qu'un petit lac rouge foncé. La tête du jeune homme rejetée en arrière. Il ne réagissait déjà plus...

Brian l'extirpa de l'eau, l'enveloppa d'un drap et appela immédiatement les secours.

« Nous avons encore un pouls, on ne le perd pas... 1, 2, on charge.. » Les urgentistes embarquaient Justin sur une civière.

« Je viens avec vous »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Oui »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital sembla durer une éternité, Brian, noyé dans ses pensées regardait le visage de Justin, si paisible. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Et s'il n'avait pas oublié ce putain de chargeur ? Sunshine serait déjà mort. À cette pensée, Brian pinça ses lèvres, plissa ses yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes, mais il était déjà trop tard... Le grand Brian Kinney pleurait, devant le corps inerte de celui qu'il aimait tant et si mal.

Et Justin avait disparu, derrière ces portes à lourds battants. Et il avait fallu s'assoir, impuissant, les bras vides... Repenser aux derniers instants passés avec lui. Ces derniers stupides échanges. Ce dernier message SMS. Et cette attente qui n'en finit pas, les infirmières qui s'agitent. Brian s'était levé d'un bond à l'approche de l'urgentiste de garde.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous manquons de O nég monsieur... Nous en avons besoin. »

« Je suis O négatif, prenez mon sang. Je vous en prie. »

« Vous avez votre carte de Rhésus ? »

« Oui bien sur »

« Monsieur, êtes-vous homosexuel ? »

« Non, hétéro, sans maladies.. » Brian n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, il savait, que son sang aurait été refusé s'il avait dit la vérité. Il savait également, que d'après les résultats de ses derniers tests qui remontaient à un mois, il n'avait rien. Et aucune raison d'avoir chopé une merde entretemps.

« Suivez-moi, nous allons faire la transfusion tout de suite. Je vous préviens, ça sera long Monsieur. »

Long ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, Brian, que ce soit long. Il allait pouvoir rester auprès de son ange, lui insuffler la vie après l'avoir conduit au désespoir. Lui donner son énergie, son corps, autrement qu'en le baisant. Il avait à peine grimacé quand l'aiguille s'était enfoncée. Puis il avait regardé le sang s'écouler dans ce petit tuyau. Un cordon ombilical le reliait à Sunshine. Son cœur battait pour lui et Brian eut l'intime conviction que tout était en ordre. Le vas et viens des infirmières l'empêchait de se pencher pour caresser le bras de Justin, pour lui murmurer tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, tout ce qui avait trop attendu et qui avait mené le jeune homme aux portes de la mort. Alors c'est dans ses pensées qu'il commença à répéter « Mon ange reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas seul... Bois, bois tout ce qu'il te faut, jusqu'à la dernière goute. Sers toi... Je n'en ai pas besoin sans toi. Reviens, je suis là, tout près... Reviens.. » Puis il recommençait sa phrase, comme si il s'agissait d'une sorte de prière paienne. Une prière à un ange terrestre.. Les yeux fermés, il serrait son poing puis le relâchait recommençait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière le débranche.

« Ça va aller ? » Brian regardait le lit où reposait Justin.

« Nous verrons ça Monsieur, mais oui, pour l'instant, les constantes sont stables. Allez vous allonger, on va vous apporter à manger et à boire. »

Brian était resté une heure, la tête lui tournait un peu, mais il ne supportait plus de ne pas être dans la même pièce que Justin. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre : « Je peux ? »

« Allez-y, il dort... »

Brian prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, ce qu'il avait à dire à Justin, ne regardait qu'eux.

Alors, il s'approcha, saisit les doigts doucement, observa le bandage autours des poignets.

« Sunshine... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi... » Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent au son de cette voix.

« Brian ? »

« Chut, ne parle pas » Brian caressait le front de Justin. Celui-ci se rendormit aussitôt.

**À suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Alors voici le dernier chapitre, après ça il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Et oui déjà ! Mais rassurez-vous, si je termine cette histoire, c'est pour mieux continuer la nouvelle... **

« Monsieur, vous devriez aller vous reposer chez vous, ça ne sert à rien de rester. Justin dort, sa tension est stable, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, allez prendre des forces »

L'infirmier de garde avait compris, et ce, dès qu'il avait vu débarquer un Brian dévasté dans le couloir des urgences. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était souvenu de ce grand brun, qui lui avait passé une clope, un samedi soir, au boy's room…

Brian avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Justin, lui avait murmuré « Je reviens tout à l'heure, drague pas l'infirmier. »

Le petit dormait d'un sommeil serein.

L'appart était encore dans une semi pénombre, les stores n'avaient pas été levés. C'est en entrant dans la salle de bain, que Brian réalisa... Bordel de merde ! Il y avait du sang partout. Le sang de Justin, répandu sur le sol, dans la baignoire qui n'avait pas été vidée. Brian saisit une serpillière, commença à nettoyer. Puis, s'écroula sur le sol. Pleurer, pleurer tout son saoul, sans retenue, sans peur d'être vu, jugé, méprisé, sans crainte de montrer sa faiblesse, sa vulnérabilité. Il resta un long moment, laissant couler les larmes qui se déversaient sans effort. Elles valaient cher, ces larmes, elles signifiaient « J'aime, je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments, j'ai un être à chérir, à protéger » Elles voulaient dire aussi « Je suis si stupide, si maladroit. »

Quand il n'y eut plus aucune trace de sang, Brian se déshabilla, la douche était brûlante, il lui sembla pouvoir y rester des heures. La chaleur dissipait les courbatures de son dos noué, de ses reins douloureux. C'est le bruit de la sonnette qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais l'importun insistait, insistait. Alors, il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette, la noua autours de ses hanches...

« Gold ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Justin depuis ce matin... Il ne répond pas au téléphone, il est là ? »

Ethan regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Brian.

« Non, il n'est pas là, il est à l'hôpital »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est à cause de sa tête ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Bon,écoute, j'ai envie de dormir, là, t'es gentil, tu me laisses. » Brian montrait la porte à Ethan mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter de cette vague explication.

« Où est-il ? Quel hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ? Je veux le voir »

Brian était trop fatigué pour ruser. Il lâcha donc que Justin s'était ouvert les veines. Qu'il l'avait trouvé à temps, que tout était sous contrôle, et que le violoniste n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Sous contrôle ? C'était une blague ? Tout était de la faute de Brian, et Ethan ne se gêna pas pour lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... Brian n'était qu'un sale prédateur égoïste, qui ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, qui empêchait Justin de vivre une relation normale, équilibrée. C'était de sa faute tout ça, il n'aimait pas Justin... Alors, qu'il le laisse partir...

« Je ne l'aime pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais, toi de l'amour, petit merdeux ? Moi, je sais quand il a froid, quand il a faim. Je sais quand il est fier d'un dessin, ou que quelque chose l'a énervé. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire toi quand il plisse son nez ? Moi oui, ça veut dire qu'il est satisfait. Il faut lui masser le ventre, quand il a ses cauchemars. Je sais comment le faire jouir, très fort, je sais ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il n'aime pas. Tu le sais toi ? » Ethan rougit violemment bien malgré lui.

« Y a pas que ça dans la vie » Essaya-t-il de répliquer dans un murmure. Brian venait de gagner, il eut un sourire, malgré tout.

« La bonne blague, c'est sûr, tu as raison, y a pas que ça... Mais c'est pour ça que je suis son homme et pas toi… Comprendo ? » Puis, il eut pitié de la mine défaite du musicien.

« Maintenant, tu es gentil, laisse moi me reposer. Je dirai à Justin que tu es passé, s'il veut te voir, tu le sauras. Rentre chez toi. »

**OoO**

Putain. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? 3 heures ? Brian regarda son portable. Pas de message de l'hôpital. S'il n'y avait pas de bonne nouvelle, il n'y en avait pas de mauvaise non plus...

« Alors, Sunshine ? On se paie des vacances aux frais des assurances ? » Brian entra timidement dans la chambre.

Justin souriait faiblement.

« Je suis désolé Brian, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Chuuut... C'est rien, tu n'as jamais pris tes antidépresseurs, ça a fini par te monter à la tête, ça va aller maintenant. Tout va bien. Tu as mal ? » Brian montrait les poignets bandés du jeune homme.

« Non, même pas. Je me sens bien, comme sur un nuage, je flotte... »

« Dépêche-toi d'atterrir ! Il faut que tu rentres à la maison. » Brian s'était assis sur le lit, Justin s'était soulevé pour passer ses bras autours de son cou...

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, sunshine ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je rentre ? »

« Parce que j'adore ton café du matin »

« Mauvaise réponse » Et Justin mordit la lèvre de son amant.

« Aie ! Ok... Alors, parce que tu fais les meilleures pipes de tout New York »

« Mauvaise réponse encore » Et cette fois, en attrapant la bouche de Brian, Justin exerça une plus forte pression avec ses dents.

« Oh… Je t'ai pas donné assez de sang, tu en veux plus ? »

À cet instant, Brian regretta ses paroles, sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, ça le gênait que Justin sache qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant son sang. Encore cette pudeur à la con, dont il devrait se débarrasser, il le savait bien.

Justin le regarda intensément, il connaissait suffisamment Brian, pour savoir qu'il fallait vite passer à autre chose, lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris, sans dire un mot. Alors, il se serra contre lui, lui prit la tête entre ses mains meurtries et l'embrassa longuement.

« Ah, oui j'oubliais. Je veux aussi que tu rentres... Parce que je t'aime » Murmura Brian...

« Bonne réponse Brian Kinney. Argument accepté. »

Dieu que c'était bon de retrouver ce corps bien vivant, tiède et doux entre ses bras. La tête tournait un peu à Brian. Mille pensées traversaient son esprit. Il revoyait Justin sous ce réverbère, à peine un an plus tôt. Il avait, par instinct de défense, refusé d'admettre que ce gosse allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Aujourd'hui, il le berçait dans ses bras sur ce lit d'hôpital.

« Monsieur ? Je crois que Justin s'est endormi » Dit l'infirmier en souriant...

« Oh… Ah oui. » Quelle putain de responsabilité. La vie de Justin dépendait de Brian, mais pas seulement... À présent, son propre sang coulait dans les veines du garçon qui dormait sous ses yeux. Ça lui donnait un drôle sentiment de puissance, d'accomplissement et de fierté. Justin était à lui... Mais lui aussi, appartenait à Justin désormais.

**À suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Le contexte ? :** Saison 1, Brian a obtenu ce job de D.A dans cette agence de New York il a quitté sans regret Pittsburgh, laissant sur place ses amis, et Justin... Mais voilà que brusquement, celui-ci fait une réapparition surprenante dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Et voilà l'épilogue...**

Il règne toujours un silence particulier quand la neige commence à tomber la nuit dans Manhattan... Brian regarda machinalement son réveil : 07 H30, ma fois, c'était bien l'heure de se lever. Justin était étendu sur le ventre. Il rabattit la couette sur son dos, caressa la nuque, puis descendit sur l'épaule, le bras, s'arrêta sur la cicatrice du poignet, en suivit la ligne avec son pouce... 6 mois déjà... Il ne restait plus que 2 légères traces blanches. Justin n'aimait pas quand Brian les regardait. Il baissait alors machinalement ses manches quand il le pouvait pour vite passer à autre chose... Le temps de mettre la machine à café en route, Brian ouvrit le carton à esquisses qui trônait sur le chevalet. Des essais ébauchés au zoo dans un parc. Et ce dessin qui l'avait tant interpellé... Leurs 2 mains dont les doigts se touchaient avait été rectifié. À chaque annulaire avaient été ajoutées des alliances. Brian fronça les sourcil, puis sourit. Sunshine voulait se marier ! Holly shit ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourquoi diable ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Ce n'est pas que l'idée le révulsait, c'est qu'il trouvait que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et puis, Justin était si jeune... 20 ans ! On ne se marie pas à 20 ans.  
>Dans le lit, justement, Justin émergeait...<br>« Tu as vu ? Il neige, Brian »  
>« Oui, j'ai vu. Bouge pas, j'ai fait le café »<br>Brian apporta le plateau, avec 2 mugs, et adossé à ceux ci, le dessin.  
>Justin rougit à sa vue.<br>« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » Brian le regardait intensément.  
>« Non, rien, c'est juste un dessin... » Le garçon était embarrassé, comme s'il venait d'être surpris entrain de faire une bêtise.<br>Alors, Brian le prit dans ses bras, embrassa son nez, prit sa bouche longuement et déclara :  
>« Écoute moi bien jeune Taylor, tu as tes études à terminer, New York à mettre à tes pieds... »<br>Justin soupira, une larme commençait à s'échapper...  
>« Oublie-ça, c'était stupide » Murmura-t-il.<br>« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mon ange. J'ai dit que nous pouvons attendre encore un petit peu... Et... Que je ne suis pas contre des fiançailles, ça te dit ? » Justin se jeta dans les bras de son homme, le couvrit de baisers à l'en étouffer.  
>« Hé doucement. Si j'avais su que ça te faisait un tel effet... »<br>« Alors ? C'est oui ? »  
>« Oui quoi ? »<br>« On va se marier ? Pour de vrai ? »  
>Pour de vrai... Comme si Brian ne savait pas que depuis longtemps, il était bel et bien pieds et poings liés à sa petite tornade blonde. Alors, ma foi... Signer en bas d'un registre, et porter une alliance, qu'est ce que ça changerait, à part rendre Justin très heureux ? Et plus que tout, Brian voulait le voir sourire, c'était son Graal, depuis ce suicide raté de justesse.<br>« Approche jeune Taylor, viens là... »  
>Brian saisit les poignets de Justin, les tourna...<br>« Tu vois ça ? Ça, c'est le signe que mon sang coule dans tes veines... Pour toujours. En théorie, ça devrait te suffire MAIS, comme tu es une putain de petite tête de bourrique et que tu veux plus... Oui je vais t'épouser, Justin Taylor. Lais uniquement pour le meilleur... »  
>Il roulèrent ensemble sur le lit. Justin se redressa pour s'asseoir sur Brian allongé. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, puis, les passa sous ses fesses pour l'aider à se soulever.<br>« Approche » Justin pencha son torse jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne le visage de Brian. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Ce matin là, Brian arriva très en retard au bureau, Justin sécha ses premiers cours. L'intensité de leurs étreintes avait quelque chose de sauvage et de doux à la fois. Ils savaient d'instinct comment faire vibrer leurs corps, leurs peaux mêlées. Brian continuait de s'étonner, de leur parfaite harmonie, si évidente et ce, dès leur première nuit. Il n'y a que lui qui lui donnait un tel plaisir, que lui qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre totalement dépendant et à présent, loin de l'effrayer, cette certitude le faisait sourire, soupirer d'aise, comme un marin qui rentre au port.  
>Justin épuisé, dormait à ses cotés, la main encore posée sur son sexe repu. Il souleva cette main, passa sa langue sur la cicatrice.<br>« Tu m'as dans la peau mon ange... Pour toujours. »

**FIN**


End file.
